


Love Drunk

by Aishiterunope



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bullying, College AU, Hidekana, I'm going to throw some random ass crap from my college experience in here too, M/M, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiterunope/pseuds/Aishiterunope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaneki starts his Freshman year of college, he didn't expect to fall in love...er...well bump into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bumping Into Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for various updates and blurbs about the fic @Kanaeving!

Kaneki sighed heavily, “Alright, we’re almost done with getting everything in here.” He spoke quietly, a small smile plastered upon his sweating face.

 

“How the hell did we pack this much, Kaneki?” Hide asked staring at the pile of boxes that sat in the middle of the barren room. He rubbed the back of his head, “Is this all even going to fit in here, because I think that there’s too much stuff and not enough space.”

 

“Quit quoting the space bags commercial, it’s all just in one pile right now so it looks like a lot but in reality it’s probably not that much.” Kaneki replied, poking Hide in the side, “Plus, we did follow that one list that was on the website.”

 

            “True, although you bringing your vast collection of books probably wasn’t the greatest of ideas.”

 

            “Says the person who brought at least 200 different movies with him.”

 

            Hide puffed his cheeks and stuck his tongue out, like the very mature 18 year-old he was. Kaneki smiled before shaking his head and exiting the room to once again carry up another couple boxes to their room; which was up only a flight of stairs, thankfully.

 

            “This is a grade-A cluster fuck right here.” He muttered quietly, looking at the large van that contained 3 more boxes. The black haired boy climbed in, grasping at a box before once again pulling it out of the door, “Okay.” Kaneki uttered to himself as he opened the door to the stairwell. The box wasn’t particularly heavy, but shaped in an extremely odd way that perhaps wasn’t the best thing to be carrying by him self. Hide would probably laugh at him if he were to text him to come help, which in reality wouldn’t be that bad, but it was also embarrassing… Kaneki sighed and opened the door that lead into the dorm hallways, pressing his back against the cold metal door so he wouldn’t have to place the awkwardly shaped box onto the floor and proceeded once again to the room.

 

            _“Alright, almost there.”_ He thought to himself. He felt the box starting to slip out of his grip however, “ _Oh come on, we’re almost there!_ ”

 

            “Watch out!” He heard someone yell before he felt himself bump into someone, the box dropping painfully onto his foot. Kaneki yelped in pain as he lost his balance, falling backwards onto what didn’t feel exactly like the dorm hallways carpet.

 

            “Urrgh…” Kaneki groaned, rubbing the top of his head as he glanced below himself to see a body, “Oh my god!” He yelled, standing up quickly and kneeling to the side of the human being, “Are you okay?” The boy asked, only to hear a small groan in response. Kaneki breathed a small sigh of relief, “I’m really sorry…”

 

            “It’s fine, I’m glad you’re unharmed.” Spoke the body, who then rose up to reveal a purple haired boy, “It could have been much worse, oui?” He uttered, a small smile upon his reddened face.

 

            “A-Ah! Yes, I suppose so!” Kaneki said, rubbing the bottom of his chin, “Are you sure you’re okay though, it looks like you have a little rug bu-“

 

            “SHUU-SAMA!” A loud voice interrupted, followed by pounding footsteps, “I leave you alone for only a couple minutes, and this happens?” The smaller boy raved, before turning to glare at Kaneki, “What did you do?”

 

            “Kanae, calmato.” The taller spoke, “He didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just that his box was oddly shaped and we collided.”

 

            “…Fine, but be more careful next time.” Kanae said in a small tone, holding out his hand to the other boy, what had he called him…? Shuu? The lavender haired boy stared at Kaneki for a moment, “Come.” He spoke, motioning with his head as he picked up the box Kaneki was originally carrying.

 

            “Sorry for his behavior, when it comes to me, he gets rather protective…” The mauve haired boy said, extending his hand out to him, “I’m Tsukiyama Shuu.”

 

            “Kaneki Ken.” The black haired freshman stated, taking the hand only to be pulled up, “Wait…he has my box, why?”

 

            “Ah, he must have seen the number of the room on it, I think that your room is particularly close to ours.” Tsukiyama responded, beginning to walk towards that direction with Kaneki.

 

            “Really? That’s good to know at least, maybe we’ll see each other a little bit more then?” Kaneki thought out loud before smiling a bit, “Ah there’s my ro-“

 

            “Just what do you think you’re doing with that box?!”

 

            “I’m obviously carrying it in here for the black haired boy, dummkopf.”

 

            “Where is Kaneki then?” Hide asked, blinking a bit before staring at the person, “Wait, who are you anyways.”

 

            There was an audible sigh as Kaneki entered the room, “I’m right here Hide, calm down please.”

 

            “Ah, there you are, I thought you were mugged by this person over here!”

 

            “No, no, I just met some people from the hall we live in.” Kaneki responded before pointing at the lavender haired boy, “That’s Kanae, and then the person standing next to me is Tsukiyama.” He said, Hide smiling at them before waving.

 

            “Anyways, we need to get unpacking if we’re ever going to make it to dinner…” Kaneki said with a small sigh, “Thank you again for carrying that box, Kanae, I really appreciate it.”

 

            “Yeah, Yeah, it won’t happen again.” He said as he turned on his heels, walking out of the disastrous room.

 

            “I shall be taking my leave as well, see you around, Kaneki-kun.” And with that, Tsukiyama walked out of the room, Kaneki smiling a bit before turning to Hide who was grinning. “Oh no, I know what you’re thinking, it isn’t that!”

 

            “Kaneki has a boyfriend.”

 

            “Goddammit Hide.”


	2. Dining for Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one, lets goooo~

            After several hours of moving items around the small room, and putting together shelving units; the room had finally begun to look more like what it should. Kaneki rubbed the sweat off of his forehead and nodded, turning his head towards Hide who grinned at the now finished space that they would both call home for the next year.

 

            “I think it looks good, at least compared to the giant mountain of boxes we had there before.” Hide giddily spoke, clapping his hands together.

 

            “I’m sure anything would look better than that mess we had going…” The darker haired teen responded, shaking his head and looking at the alarm clock, “Dinner is about to start, so we better get there a little bit early…”

 

            “Yeah, I’m starved…I hope the food is as good as it was on the visitation days!” Hide said as he picked up his keys, “Time to eat~” He hopped towards the door, turning around at the last second to grin at Kaneki who just rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small laugh.

 

            “You’re such a dork sometimes, I swear.” Kaneki said as he tapped on his shoes, “Let’s get going though.”

 

-x-

 

            “Oh man, look at all the people, it’s so big!” Hide gasped in amazement, “I would never guess so many people went here…” He slid his card into the reader and opened the door, Kaneki following on his tail.

 

            “I mean, they did say over 3,000 people went here at the orientation…” He replied, taking a small breath before letting it out.

 

            “What are you scared?” Hide asked before Kaneki nodded, rubbing the back of his head, “Ah, come on Kaneki, it isn’t that bad.”

 

            “It’s just a lot of people in a small space is all, I’m not very used to it.” He responded as he walked towards the salad bar, “Oh, they have my favorite.” Kaneki added as he picked up a plate and placed some of the green leaves upon it. He then reached for the small pieces of hamburger that were in the hot tray beside it, “Yum…” He said with a small smile, even things like this could remind him of home.

 

            “Kaneki, they have taco pizza!” Hide said, pointing to his plate which had various different meals placed upon it. Kaneki smiled and shook his head; leave it to Hide to try to pile everything onto one plate. He glanced over at the fruit selection they had and picked up an apple, at least one that didn’t look too dented. Gathering his wits, he proceeded to walk back out to the dining area, when he saw some purple hair. His heart began to pound in his ears until he felt a hand on his back,

 

“Lets go sit by…what was his name again? Skimama?” Hide asked with a nervous grin.

 

            “It’s Tsukiyama, how did you even get ‘Skimama’ from that?” Kaneki asked with a laugh, walking towards the table that the other two were sitting at.

 

            “Yo, we finished packing!” Hide said when they reached the table, Kanae looking up from the phone he was browsing on, followed by Tsukiyama looking up from a small notebook, “Wow, are you both already studying?” He asked with a shocked look.

 

            “Hardly.” Kanae responded with a small snort, “I’m just posting about how horrible the food is here.”

 

            “Ah, is it really that bad?” Hide asked as he sat down next to the lavender haired boy, who looked horrified at the amount of food he had on a single plate.

 

            “Have you ever heard of getting more than one plate?” Kanae asked, looking up at Hide in complete shock.

 

            “Well, Kaneki tells me that a lot, but what’s the fun in getting more than one?” He said beginning to eat a piece of the ‘taco pizza’.

 

            “Mind if I sit next to you?” Kaneki asked Tsukiyama, who had closed the notebook to pay attention to the black haired boy.

 

            “Not at all, mon amor.” The purpled haired boy spoke, a small smile coming to his lips, “In fact, I’d enjoy your company, since Kanae typically doesn’t talk during meals.” Kaneki proceeded to sit in the chair, starting to eat his salad quietly as Tsukiyama seemed to watch him.

 

He blushed before turning towards him while taking a bite, “You know you don’t have to look at me like that…” He said in a nervous tone, munching away on his food before swallowing it, “It’s slightly off-putting to know that someone is watching you shove lettuce into your mouth.” The black haired boy stated quietly, not making eye contact in the slightest.

 

            “Ah, it’s just I don’t know what to do is all.” Tsukiyama replied, opening the notebook again and reading, “I’m not good at social situations…I’m quite awkward.”

 

            “I’m the same, if that makes you feel any better?” Kaneki tried, pulling out a book from his jacket pocket and opening to page with a piece of fabric placed in-between two of the pages. He silently began to read the information, smiling as he found a small solace in the print.

 

            “Is that Tatsuki Sen?” Tsukiyama asked, eyes widening at the sight of the book.

 

            “Yes, it is, why?” Kaneki responded, looking up at Tsukiyama only to see him rummaging through his bag only to pull out the same novel he had been reading moments ago.

 

            “I read their work as well, I really have found this one interesting, especially because the prison warden…” Tsukiyama started only to see Kaneki looking him in the eyes, “What is it?”

 

            “No, no! It’s just that I haven’t ever met anyone other than this girl who was student teaching in my classroom in high school who read Tatsuki Sen…” Kaneki trailed off, a small blush replacing his once pale cheeks, “I’m just really excited to know someone else who I know likes to read these books too.”

 

            “Well, maybe we could start a small book club of sorts, and read their novels together.” He responded, “And after all, we do live on the same floor.”

 

            “Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun, we should do that.” Kaneki agreed, flipping to another page in the novel, “How far are you right now?” Kaneki asked, glancing at the novel that was on the table. Tsukiyama opened his novel and scanned the page number,

 

            “Page 142.”

 

            “That’s close to where I am, so perhaps we could start talk about the book after we both finish it?” Kaneki suggested, to which Tsukiyama agreed.

 

            “Kaneki, are you even done, you only got an apple and a salad and I’m already close to finishing.” Hide asked with a mouthful of what looked to be French fries. He then saw the face of the lavender haired boy sitting next to him, he wasn’t sure if he was amazed or perhaps disgusted by the sheer amount Hide could eat.

 

            “I’m just not very hungry is all, not to mention the food isn’t that particularly great.”

 

            “What are you talking about, this food is so much better than at home!” Hide responded, this time shoving in what looked to be…was that ravioli? Kaneki shook his head, only to turn to Tsukiyama who also was now watching Hide finish the giant plate of food. Kaneki pushed his plate to the side, reading his novel again as Hide took the last bite, patting his stomach afterwards, “Oh man, that hit the spot!” He said in a giddy tone.

 

            “I’m not sure if I’m disgusted or amazed by this, I think perhaps it is a bit of both…” Tsukiyama said, looking at Kanae who was still staring before he reached down to his phone and began typing a message and pressing the send button. Tsukiyama’s phone lit up and he laughed at the comment before showing it to Kaneki.

 

_I want to go home, I don’t know how to feel about him eating that much, I’m sitting right next to his ass, and I watched the whole thing and I don’t know how he did it. Save me from this eternal bottomless pit._

 

Kaneki laughed quietly, only to see Kanae staring at him like a deer in headlight, well, maybe a wolf was a better way of putting it this time.

 

            “Hey Kaneki, are you going to tell Tsukiyama about how bad you are at sports before you are asked to play something?” Hide said offhandedly, only to get a glare from Kaneki,

 

            “We do not talk about said sports, Hide.”

 

            “Just to mention to you Tsukiyama, Kaneki is so bad at sports he one time was running on the track and tripped over a pebble, A PEBBLE.”

 

            “HIDE!”

 

            “I mean, it wasn’t as bad as the time he slammed his finger in a door, that was pretty bad as well…”

 

            Tsukiyama laughed lightheartedly, “Well, if you’re that bad, I can always attempt to teach you how to play squash?” Kaneki looked at him and blinked,

 

            “Are you sure?”

 

            “Of course mon amor!”

 

            “Good luck, I’m horrible at sports.” Kaneki responded with utter discontent.

 

Hide smiled before looking over at Kanae who looked slightly upset, “You okay…Uh…Kanae?”

 

            “I’m perfectly fine.”

 

            “If you want, I’ll teach you how to play Grand Theft Auto or something while they go and play?” He offered to get a complete look of annoyance.

 

            “I for one, do not partake in such childish things.”

 

            “Says the person who has a collection of beanie babies from 1990.”

 

            “Shuu why would you say that to them!” He said angrily, only to get a laugh out of both Kaneki and Hide.

 

-x-

 

            “Well, I need to get some rest for tomorrow, I have a class pretty early in the morning.” Kaneki said as they were walking back to their rooms, “Goodnight.” He said with a small wave, Hide following him and shutting the door to the room.

 

            “Okay, face it, you like him, I’ve never seen you light up that much with anyone but me.” Hide said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

            “He is extremely nice, but I’d rather save my opinion until I know him much more.” Kaneki responded as he changed into his pajamas, hopping onto the bed and laying down, “I don’t want to get hurt anymore.”

 

            “Well, I’m always here to talk to if you need someone, after all, you are my best friend.” Hide said, noticing Kaneki was already out like a light, “Sleep tight princess.” He said with a small laugh in his voice.


	3. A Past Worth Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> It was happy to start?

            As sunlight began to filter through the blinds, a groan resonated through the small room before the quiet rustling of sheets was then added. A hand stretched out to pat around for the electronic device that had lost its’ way into the covers, desperately attempting to find it without having to get up. Finally, the hand grasped around the cell phone, the bright white light shining into the dark atmosphere. Kaneki’s eyes squinted to read the time, to which another groaning noise was made. His head slammed back onto his pillow in complete anguish. _6:55…_

 

            “Better try to not wake Hide up…” He spoke to himself softly, creeping out of the sheets and placing his feet onto the cold linoleum floor. A small shiver ran up his spine before settling in his lower back, Hide must have turned the AC on last night after he’d fallen asleep. His pale hand extended to the cabinet, opening the light wooden drawers and taking out a towel, razor, and shampoo.

 

            “I’ll be right back…” He said softly, opening the hall to reveal florescent lighting that made Kaneki squint his eyes more. He made his way towards the communal showers, sandals making an audible squeaking noise with each step. Kaneki smiled to himself, it almost reminded him of the summer camp that Hide attended with him. He opened the door to the shower room, only to be hit by the smell of what seemed to be either mold or perhaps axe body spray with a hint of body odor. Regardless of which of them it was, Kaneki gagged slightly as he proceeded to a stall, hanging up his items on the hook and placing the razor and shampoo onto the ledge in the shower. With a small amount of fear, Kaneki turned on the shower, and thankfully, the water came out.

 

            “That’s a relief…” He said to himself quietly, stepping into the shower before squeaking meekly and jumping back out. The water was like ice. He pressed his lips together, as he thought of a possible solution to make the water warmer. He turned the dial the other way, only to figure out that the colors were placed incorrectly onto the shower. He sighed in relief as he finally stepped under the water; letting his fears drain away into the rusted drain. Hopefully, no one would have tetanus by the end of the semester from these drains. As he lathered his hair with shampoo, Kaneki began to hum softly to himself. To which he heard the door open to someone grumbling, before slamming a bathroom stall door shut,

 

            “This isn’t American Idol.” The voice spoke, before letting out a loud fart followed by what sounded like water splashing, “Oh god why did I have the fucking taco pizza, who thought this was a good idea…oh wait…me…” They spoke, to which Kaneki laughed quietly to himself about. Rinsing his hair, he carefully lathered his face up before shaving his face in an extremely delicate manner. No knick this time for him, thankfully. As quickly as his shower started, it was over. That was the usual way for Kaneki, but it was highly efficient.

 

-x-

 

            Kaneki entered the room; Hide still sleeping in an extremely odd position. Kaneki always had wondered how in the world the boy slept that way, but that mystery had to be solved another day, and at another time. The clock read 7:15AM, which meant Kaneki needed to prepare himself for the class he had today. As he dressed himself, he looked at a picture of his mother,

 

            “Looks like I’m here Mom…I hope everything is better than last year.” Kaneki spoke softly, sliding on his pants and tightening them with a belt. He proceeded to place an undershirt on, and button up his top. He smiled at himself in the mirror, adjusting his black hair with his fingers and nodding. He placed his notebook into his backpack, slinging it over his shoulders after zipping it shut. After picking up his key and phone, Kaneki finally left the small dorm room, locking the door behind him self.

 

            “You’re up early, amor.” A familiar voice spoke, footsteps coming towards him as he turned around to be met with the purple haired boy he’d seen last night.

 

            “Good morning.” The dark haired boy replied, “I could say the same to you, though.” He said with a small tinge of amusement in his voice, beginning to walk towards the stairwell.

 

            “Are you going to breakfast, or to class?” Tsukiyama asked in a quiet tone, walking beside Kaneki.

 

            “Well, I have fifteen minutes, so I think I’ll have to wait on getting some food.” He replied quietly, stomach growling, “I regret not eating enough last night…” Kaneki whined a pout upon his face.

 

            “I have something in my bag, just in case I managed to become hungry during lecture today; you should take it.” The boy replied, rummaging through his bag before pulling out what looked to be a protein bar of some sort, “It has a lot of vitamins, plus it doesn’t taste like chalk.” He responded with a grin, only to see Kaneki looking at the wrapper intently and then back up at him.

 

            “Are you sure? If you do get hungry, I’d feel really bad…”

 

            “It’s really not a problem, there’s always after class.”

 

            “Okay, then.” Kaneki then reached over to the other’s hand, firmly grasping the protein bar, and plucking it from his long fingers. Carefully, Kaneki opened the wrapper and took a bite, “It tastes really good, and it’s not overly sweet like most of them.” He said with a small smile, “Thank you.”

 

            “It isn’t a problem, mon amor.”

 

            “So…what class are you going to?” Kaneki asked, noticing that Tsukiyama was following his movements.

 

“English 101, also known as: It’s too early for any of this.” He replied, only to see Kaneki looking at him with a smile, “What?”

            “I’m going to that class too, who do you have as a professor?”

 

            “Professor…I think it was Marude?”

 

            “We’re in the same class, then.” Kaneki responded, throwing the wrapper into a trashcan outside of the building, holding open the door for Tsukiyama, “Go ahead.”

 

            “That’s good, at least I’ll know someone in there…” Tsukiyama said with a small laugh in his voice as he walked through the door, “Thanks.”

 

            “I wasn’t too scared to begin with, although don’t distract me in the middle of class with things, I would prefer to get a high grade in this class.” Kaneki said with a sigh, walking through the door and sitting at a table in the corner of the room, Tsukiyama sitting down next to him as they both prepared for the lecture.

 

            Kaneki scanned the room, looking at a couple people who were wandering in; some people were even already seated in the front row. He smiled faintly; perhaps it was going to be a better year than before. He heard someone laugh, however. Almost in slow motion, Kaneki’s head turned to see none other than his bully during high school. Yamori. His head felt extremely light, and his lungs would not inflate. A cold sweat broke out on his hands, his eyes widening like a deer in headlights as he stared at the back of the person’s head, this wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. It was supposed to be different.

 

            “Kaneki, Ken Kaneki, earth to Kaneki, Huston to Kaneki.” Tsukiyama said with a concerned voice, waving his hand in front of the teen’s wide-eyed stare. For a moment, Kaneki almost ran away, until he realized it wasn’t Yamori’s voice that was trying to call him back, “I’m okay.” He said quickly, touching his chin with his fingers and a largely fake smile spreading across his face.

 

            “You sure, you just froze up for almost a minute, are you just nervous about class?”

 

            “Y-Yeah, that’s all.” Kaneki lied quietly, turning his head towards his notebook and slowly writing out a couple small things on the front of it.

 

            “Alright everyone, let’s get class started today.” Marude said with a sigh, looking out at the classroom with what looked to be hope and sheer curiosity.

 

            As Amon wrote on the board and passed out a syllabus, Tsukiyama quickly wrote down a note before passing it to Kaneki. _What’s wrong?_

 

            Kaneki blinked before writing back on the note. _Bully._

 

            Tsukiyama’s eyes widened. _Who?_

_The guy that looks like a lizard, and is really really big._

Tsukiyama looked around casually, his eyes turning in a quick fashion until he laid eyes upon a large, hulking teenager…no, monster was a better term of putting it. The boy looked to be relatively tall, and his nose was arched in a way that made him look much more odd that a lot of people. It wasn’t until Tsukiyama was thinking of something else when he felt cold eyes upon him, and suddenly, he understood why Kaneki was afraid.

 

-x-

 

            “That concludes class today, be sure to fill out that paper and return it to me so we can begin scheduling conferences for the paper you will be writing!” Marude said as many of the students got up and left.

 

            “That wasn’t all that bad, was it?” Tsukiyama asked Kaneki, who gave him a look of distress. Tsukiyama frowned, “Kaneki, it will be okay, trust me, maybe he doesn’t remember you.”

 

            “Maybe.” Kaneki said rubbing his eyes as he shakily placed his notebook into his bag, walking towards the door only to feel the air pressure tighten around him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, one that was so familiar to him. His legs nearly collapsed on him when he heard two words uttered from the person’s lips.

 

            “Found you.”

 

            With those words, the hand left his shoulder and the air pressure and time returned to normal. However, Kaneki looked back at Tsukiyama with sheer horror.

 

            “Kaneki?” Tsukiyama asked him.

 

            “He…He found me.” Kaneki replied, his hands shaking, “I need to go back to my room.”

 

            “I’ll walk you back then, you look really pale, amor.”

 

            He didn’t remember much of that walk, but when they arrived at his room, Tsukiyama outstretched his arm, “I’m going to sit with you for a little bit, if that’s okay.”

 

            Kaneki nodded, opening the door before dropping his items onto the floor and taking off his shoes. As fast as that happened, Kaneki was already curling up into a ball in his small bed, feeling the sobs constrict around his chest. This wasn’t happening.


	4. Bubble Gum Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey it's another chapter. -slams head on keyboard-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't like writing this chapter, but I promise the next one will be super duper cool.
> 
> I had to include the damn chilis meme ;-;

            “ _What happened to you? Your entire face is bruised!”_

_“It’s nothing, really Hide.”_

_“Nothing my pale ass, who did this to you?!” Hide yelled, placing his hand onto Kaneki’s cheek, whom in turn winced in pain. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at the sheer rage on his best friend’s face, before a small sob broke out in the empty bathroom._

_“I’m sorry I’m so weak Hide…”_

-x-

 

            The sound of a door unlocking woke Kaneki out of his light slumber, his grey eyes clouded with distress. His body froze in fear as he heard footsteps on the linoleum flooring, before a couple of hushed whispers.

 

            _Are you sure he said someone like that talked to him?_

_Positive, mon amie._

_I can’t believe he’s here, of all the places._

_Kaneki seemed to be upset by him being in that class, maybe it would be best to switch out to another section?_

“I’m not switching sections.” Kaneki muttered with a small voice, sitting up to see that Tsukiyama had stayed in the room and was casually positioned on the end of his bed with a novel in hand.

 

            “Ah, you’re awake.” Tsukiyama said with a small amount of relief in his voice. Hide looked at Kaneki directly in the eyes, his legs seemed to move on their own as his arms encircled the small boy, holding onto him tightly.

 

            “What happened.” Hide stated, more of an order than a question.

 

            “We were just in class, and I heard this laugh and…It was him, Hide…Yamori is at this school and…what if it happens again?”

 

            “Don’t say that, because it won’t.” Hide said patting Kaneki’s head, “We know he’s here, he won’t surprise us.”

 

            “If I may interrupt…” Tsukiyama said with a frown upon his face, causing Hide to look over with a questioning glance, “We could inform the RAs and the building coordinator about the situation to ensure Kaneki doesn’t happen to open the door to this fellow one day.”

 

            “That is our next step, I’ll go with you Kaneki.” Hide said with a trademark grin and thumbs up, “You can count on me!”

 

            There was a knock on the door before a petite boy appeared in the doorway, “verdammt, this is where you’ve been.” Kanae uttered before blinking at the scene before him, he sighed, “Shuu, Hori is here bothering me and taking pictures of everything again.”

 

            “Kanae.” The taller responded, giving him a look.

 

            “What, I’m sorry but when I’m trying to write something for music composition class and the little…thing of yours is running around snapping pictures and shouting ‘I need it, it’s aesthetic!’, you would understand.” Kanae said quietly, only to hear a small laugh come from the black haired boy. “Oh you think it’s funny now, but trust me, when you meet this little…urgh, you’ll understand.”

 

            “You look so flustered, it’s pretty funny.” Kaneki said covering his mouth before erupting into laughter. Tsukiyama chuckled to himself, as Hide began to laugh himself, rolling onto his side with tears in his eyes.

 

            “You look like an angry rooster, please, save me from this eternal damnation of roosterdom.” Hide said, holding his sides.

 

            “It’s not funny, oh my god!” Kanae said with a pout, starting to laugh himself, “verdammt.” The entire room erupted into laughs as Hide knocked over a lamp while rolling around. There was a sound of loud footsteps and the door swung open dramatically to reveal a khaki short, screen printed t-shirt wearing girl with a camera.

 

            “Hey, why wasn’t I invited!” The girl said with a grin, snapping a couple pictures before looking at them, “Oooh, the lighting is really nice in here!”

 

            “Kaneki, this is Hori Chie.”

 

            “Sup.” She said with a grin, snapping a picture of Tsukiyama while he was talking, “Oh my god, you look like a horse in this one.”

 

            “HORI!”

 

            Kaneki smiled at the scene of Tsukiyama attempting to steal the camera away from the short girl, Kanae attempting to help Hide up only to fall down himself with a groan. From what seemed to be a once horrible day, turned into one where five people were shoved into a small room with one another, laughing and smiling. He couldn’t have wished for anything better than this.

 

-x-

 

            “So, one time I was taking a picture of Tsukiyama and he sneezed, and it was in the yearbook because I was president of the club.” Hori bragged with a grin, shoving a small piece of fruit into her mouth, “It even was on the screen when we graduated.”

 

            “Yeah, thanks Hori, I looked like a world class idiot.” Tsukiyama chimed in as he took a small bite of his apple.

 

            “Hey, it’s all in history now.” Hori spoke, looking over at Kaneki.

 

            “What.” Kaneki said, eating a piece of the ravioli, wrinkling his nose at the flavor, “Nope, this tastes pretty horrible too.” He said shoving the plate to the side as he worked on eating the salad he had prepared.

 

            “You look really tired, are you sleeping at night, even in the pictures earlier, your dark circles were enunciate-“ Hori said only to have a piece of a roll shoved into her mouth by Kanae, “mmhat mas mat furr?”

 

            “Sorry, she has no filter.” Kanae said with a shrug of his shoulders, looking at his phone again before smiling at something that had been posted again.

 

            “It’s okay, I do get enough sleep, but I think it has to do with being rather pale…” Kaneki said, rubbing the back of his head. Hori blinked before nodding at him, swallowing the rest of the roll after she had chewed it thoroughly.

 

            “Probably has to do with pigmentation, nothing a little concealer can’t fix though!” She said with a grin.

 

            “If you think I’m going to put on makeup, you’re dead wrong, sorry, Hori.” Kaneki said only to see the smaller pout.

 

            “Oh, hey, we should all exchange numbers!” Hori suggested after a moment, pulling out her phone and opening the contacts. “That way we can all go placed together or play ping-pong.”

 

            “I don’t see why it wouldn’t be a good idea, little mouse.” Tsukiyama said with a smile, looking up from the textbook he was reading, “I’ll add everyone and then we’ll have a group chat of some sort?”

 

            “Sounds good, Tsukiyama!” Hide chimed in, attempting to shove more food into his face. Tsukiyama passed his phone around, each of them typing in the number before adding themselves to the contacts list.

 

            “Alright, and you all should be getting a message so-“

 

            **I’M MISS SUGAR PINK LIQUOR LIQUOR LI-…**

Kaneki nearly threw his phone across the dining hall at the sudden noise, only to blush at the stares he was getting from the four others around the table.

 

            “Exhibit one, Kaneki really likes Marina and the Diamonds.”

 

            “Shut up Hide, it was a phase!”

 

            “Then why did you bring the pos-“

 

            “HIDE.”

 

            “I’m just saying!” Hide said, hands up in defense while Hori and Tsukiyama laughed, Kaneki still blushing.

 

            “It’s perfectly fine, mon amor.” Tsukiyama said, pulling up his album list and showing it to the dark haired boy sitting next to him, “I have all of her songs.”

 

            “Is there anything that you don’t like?” Kaneki questioned, browsing through his music list, “Oh wow, you listen to classical too, mainly piano though?”

 

            “Oui.” Tsukiyama said, a sincere smile upon his face, as he snatched the phone back from Kaneki’s hands.

 

            “Most of my library is from Hide, but I do like a lot of classical as well.” Kaneki said, reading the text message on his own phone and adding everyone to his contacts. Tsukiyama glanced over and noticed there were only two contacts prior to him entering anyone in, however. One was labeled as Mom, and the other Hide. Nothing else was there, just a blank list of numbers.

 

            “Tsukiyama?” Kaneki asked, as the purple haired boy shook his head, “You okay?”

 

            “Ah, Oui, just zoning out from today is all.”

 

            “I just asked you if you wanted to walk back to the dorms with me…?” Kaneki said, looking at the floor, “It’s okay if you don’t want to though, I just don’t want to make Hide rush anymore than he has to.”

 

            “That sounds reasonable.” Tsukiyama said as he got up, “We should start back then.” He added. Kaneki nodded and picked up his things before placing his plates into the dirty dish bin.

 

            “Thank you, I’m a bit nervous about walking alone since…well, you know.” Kaneki spoke quietly, biting his lip.

 

            “I understand your fear, but trust me amor, I don’t think he’s too smart to do something like this in public.” Tsukiyama spoke, as he waved to Hori and Kanae.

            “I could be overreacting I guess, but I don’t want to get hurt again.” Kaneki said with a small sigh before looking at the floor. Tsukiyama gently placed his hand into Kaneki’s.

 

            “What is it?” Kaneki asked nervously, a blush appearing on his face as Tsukiyama stopped walking. Tsukiyama got down on one knee, holding the hand as he looked up at Kaneki’s face.

 

            “I’ll protect you, Kaneki, so don’t worry about it.” The boy said softly, a smile on his lips. They were oddly soft looking for a pair of lips, wait…no no no, he couldn’t do this, no.

 

            “I believe you will…” Kaneki said looking to the side as he blushed, “Can you please not though, people are looking at us.”

 

            “Ah, sorry, Kaneki.” Tsukiyama apologized, looking around to see a couple of people looking at them strangely, causing him to stand up but not let go of his hand. Kaneki wasn’t sure how he felt about that, at least until Tsukiyama let go and he felt a slight tinge of loss.

 

-x-

 

            Kaneki was getting ready for bed when he glanced at his phone, which had a new message light on it.

 

            _One new message from Skimama Shoes_

            Kaneki smiled as he opened the message, only to frown at the sheer amount of emojis used in the entire message.

 

            _Hello Kaneki,_ I hope you are doing a little better.  


            The dark haired boy stared at the message before responding,

 

            _It looks like someone likes emojis a little too much…_

Kaneki sighed as he laid his head back onto the pillow, looking at the group messages that had been sent.

 

            _Can someone please tell me why math is required as a subject, this is soo impossible. –Hori_

_Maybe if someone didn’t take pictures of logs all day and actually went to class, rather than naming the log ‘Worm Log’ they would have a chance. –Kanae_

_NOW HANG ON JUST A SECOND, YOU DO NOT BRING WORM LOG INTO THIS. –Hori_

_Fight me Hori, you burst into my room earlier and started to scream aesthetic while taking pictures of Shuu’s underwear. –Kanae_

_Who’s taking pictures of whose underwear drawer? –Tsukiyama_

_NOT ME. –Hori_

_I am writing in the group chat. –Hide_

_CAN WE PLEASE NOT TALK ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR IN THIS CHAT –Tsukiyama_

_Fight me Shuu. –Hori_

_Hi welcome to Chilis! –Hide_

_NO. –Kanae_

_What is that Hide? –Kaneki_

_Hide sent a link_

Kaneki clicked the link with his finger before being redirected to a video that was six seconds long. He held his sides as he laughed as he replied to the message.

 

            _That was an experience omg –Kaneki_

Kaneki heard a small knock on his door, “Who is it?”

 


	5. A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rose by any other name, would be just as sweet.

            “Who is it?” Kaneki asked loudly, attempting to move his legs once again to get up and examine the doorway. However, when there was no response, his grey eyes shifted to the lock, which was in the correct position thankfully. The dark haired boy’s palms began to sweat nervously, what if this was an ambush, or someone playing a prank? He was worrying too much about this entire thing with Yamori… Shaking his worries aside, Kaneki moved his pale hands towards the handle, carefully opening the door.

 

            “Who’s there?” He asked softly, looking around in the hallway to reveal no soul in sight. Ah, that’s right…It could have also been a prank. The boy’s head turned left and right, until he noticed something that was sitting in front of the door. His eyes gazed upon a large, pompous red rose. He noted that there was a piece of ribbon with a note attached to the stem of the flower, perched between a thorn and a large leaf. Leaning downwards, he plucked the rose off of the floor in an almost gently manner. His fingers opened the small card, scanning the text that had been ever so lovingly inscribed into the high quality paper.

 

            _The thorns of life may be painful, but the flower is the reward in the endless struggle._

 

            Kaneki’s eyes glanced over the writing once more, making sure he had read the entire piece correctly. As he finished reading it, his lips pressed together tightly and a light blush appeared upon his pale face.

 

            _Who in the world would send me this??_

 

            Retreating quietly into his room, Kaneki flipped the lock to his room and stared at the flower that was between his thumb and index finger. Twirling the large flower back and fourth, he decided to set it down upon his desk. For a moment he thought about leaving it there, but soon realized that Hide would most likely question him about it when he came back. His eyes averted towards the large collection of books on a shelf, perhaps he could press the flower?

 

            “That might work.” Kaneki said to himself quietly, taking a larger encyclopedia into his hands. He carried the large tome to the desk, opening it to the middle page and placing the flower in between them. The book closed with a large smacking noise, and was once again placed upon the shelf, “There we are.” The dark haired boy mumbled before lying down upon his bed once more.

 

            “Who could have sent that rose though, it looked rather expensive…” Kaneki’s voice trailing off. His thoughts became enthralled by the mystery surrounding the flower, and the fact that someone would have to have placed it after he had entered his room. His teeth latched onto his bottom lip as he thought it over; perhaps it had been a prank though? But why would have someone gone to all of the trouble to buy a large rose and use a calligraphy pen to inscribe the text onto such expensive paper? Many questions piled up in Kaneki’s head, causing him to ignore the sound of the door opening.

 

            “I HATE WHEN THIS HAPPENS.” Kaneki yelled, only to see Hide staring at him. A blush lit up upon his face as he attempted to hide his face in the pillow resting beside him. “Sorry, Hide.” He said with an embarrassed tone.

 

            “What happened now?” Hide asked with a small voice of amusement, taking the pillow out of Kaneki’s hands and placing it on the end of the bed, causing the dark haired boy to squeak in fear.

 

            “My phone just froze is all.” Kaneki said, holding his chin in his fingers, a nervous smile appearing upon his face.

 

            “Lies, what happened?” Hide replied, a toothy grin showing now.

 

            “Ah, someone knocked on our door and there was no one there…I think we got pranked.” Kaneki explained, looking at the door now, a small sigh coming from his lips, “I hope that they don’t plan on doing that every night…that would get really annoying…”

 

            “It’s college Kaneki, but I think that we should be fine.” Hide said, rubbing the back of his head, “But hey, look what I got you!” The blonde boy held out a bag that had an oddly shaped woman on it, which Kaneki recognized as a popular café.

 

            “Oh my god, Hide, thank you.” Kaneki said with a large smile, pulling out a large blueberry muffin from the bag and munching upon it.

 

            “No problem, I thought that it would make you feel a little better after the whole thing today.”

 

            “It really did, thank you.” Kaneki spoke once again, closing his eyes in delight at the sour taste of the blueberries that went against the sweet texture of the muffin. In reality, he knew that it had just about the same calories as a cupcake, but it still tasted oh so much better.

 

After he finished, Kaneki went into the restroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He heard a voice complaining again at the extremely weird temperatures of the shower, “If you turn it the other way, it makes it warm!” Kaneki spoke into the shower area, to which he heard a sigh of relief.

 

            “Thanks.” He heard in reply. He recognized that voice, the one from earlier who ate the taco pizza. Shaking his head, he smiled and walked out of the bathroom and directly to his room. He felt his body giving into the need for sleep, immediately lying down onto his bed. Within a few moments, Kaneki Ken was sound asleep.

 

-x-

 

            “ _Please, let me go…I don’t want this…”_

_“I don’t care what you want, just shut up and take it.” A gruff voice spoke, the sound of pants unzipping radiated throughout the room._

_“Please…Yamori I don’t want to do th-“ Kaneki attempted to speak, only to be slapped across the face and pulled down upon the other’s penis. He gagged profusely, his stomach threatening to release bile upon the other._

_“Wow, for a complete pussy, you can really suck some…urgh…” Yamori groaned, shoving the other’s head down onto him once again, using his face like a toy. His fingers were enlaced into Kaneki’s hair, pulling and pushing him constantly._

_Kaneki felt tears falling down his face; eyes wide open in utter horror. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe. Please, let it be over._

“Kaneki, wake up, Kaneki!” A voice yelled as Kaneki sat up extremely fast, tears streaming down his facial features. He glanced at the clock, 9am… Looking forward, he saw Hide looking at him with a worried expression, “Kaneki…it’s okay, he’s not here.” Hide spoke gently, holding onto the other’s hand and rubbing small circles into it, “I won’t let him hurt you like that ever again, I’m your friend, and trust me on this.”

 

            Taking a shaky breath, Kaneki wiped his eyes.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Hide spoke, looking over at the clock, “Shit, I have class in 15 minutes…I’ll be back in a hour or so, you have classes at 1:30 and 3:50 today so try to lay down again and rest…I’ll turn on the radio for you.” Hide said, turning on the classical music station. “Okay, if you need anything or if anything happens, text me and I’ll run back as fast as I can.”

 

            After the door closed, Kaneki forced himself to lie back into the sheets, his eyes staring at the top bunk. He picked up his phone however, which had a couple new messages from earlier in the morning and late last night. One name however stood out to him,

 

_Two new messages from Skimama Shoes._

            Kaneki opened it and smiled when he saw the amount of emojis used once again, honestly, he found it annoying but with Tsukiyama’s personality…it made a lot of sense.

 

            11:25pm: _I just like emojis, they’re wonderful ways to express myself. Plus, you can make little flowers with them. Little roses and cherry blossoms for everyday uses._

8:23am: _Good morning Kaneki!! I hope you have a wonderful day, it’s supposed to be nice out so perhaps we could go read by the fountain in the plaza?_

 

            Kaneki blushed, was that considered a date, or just hanging out and reading. Regardless, he thought about the idea for a moment, before replying.

 

            _I have class until around 5pm, but if you’re still free afterwards we can still go?_

Kaneki dreaded the fact of having to go to class later, but he knew that it was school, rather than just another place to live. He felt his phone vibrate, revealing a new message from Tsukiyama.

 

            _That wounds me, why did you sign up for something so late in the day? Regardless, that time will work for myself._

            _It wounds me too…What are we in, medieval times Tsukiyama? Thou art a hopeless romantic. Are you in the dorms right now?_

_Heartbreak, Kaneki. But yes, why?_

_Just wondering is all._

_You want me to come over, don’t you._

_N-No! I’m just…bored._

There was a knock on Kaneki’s door, to which he got up and opened it to reveal a suit clad purple haired boy who smelled ever so faintly of roses. Kaneki blushed, feeling underdressed as Tsukiyama walked into the room.

 

            “It’s a Tuesday, Tsukiyama.” Kaneki said with a small smile, attempting to straighten out his baggy shirt and basketball shorts.

 

            “Bonjour to you as well, Kaneki.” Tsukiyama said, before noticing the puffiness of Kaneki’s eyes, “Mon amor, are you okay?” He asked, leaning down and inspecting his eyes.

 

            “Ah, yes…It’s just allergy season.” Kaneki lied, laughing to himself.

 

            “That’s not good, you should really take better care of yourself. If you’re not careful, you’re going to become ill and I’ll have to take care of you.” The purple haired boy spoke, Kaneki blushing at the comment.

 

            “That wouldn’t be necessary, I can take care of myself.”

 

            “Nonsense, you deserve the best care.”

 

            “It would just be a cold, Tsukiyama.” Kaneki said with a laugh, sitting on his bed and pulling out the novel, “Did you bring yours’?” He asked.

 

            Tsukiyama pulled out the book and sat in the plush chair that was adjacent to the bed, “Isn’t it interesting, how she writes?” Tsukiyama asked, “She even added in a note to make sure that we understood the paragraph in chapter 7.”

            “I really appreciated that, even though I understood it, I thought that it really helped with giving the entire thing a better feel.” Kaneki replied, reading the next page carefully.

 

            “There’s this one character that reminds me of you, which is odd because I don't normally link characters to people around myself.” Tsukiyama said, “It’s the prisoner.”

 

            “Ah, why do I have to be them…” Kaneki said in a hurt voice, “But I guess I do see where you’re coming from, you can be the person writing the letters of love to him then.” Tsukiyama blushed at the comment, turning his head towards Kaneki in confusion as to what was just said.

 

            “Look at all the floral language they use, if you replaced it with emojis it would be you.” Kaneki added, a small laugh coming from him now,

“” Kaneki said before bursting into complete laughter.

 

            “I would like you to know that I am extremely talented when it comes to writing!” Tsukiyama said with a slightly angered tone.

 

            “If you could put emojis in a paper, I’m sure you would do it.”

 

            “And what if I did?” Tsukiyama said, standing up and walking over to where Kaneki was sitting.

 

            “I would laugh harder than anyone in this entire dormitory, please don’t though, wait how would you even use MLA format for that?!” Kaneki held his sides while laughing extremely hard.

 

            “Oh that’s it!” Tsukiyama said, pinning Kaneki to the bed, “I’m good at writing, I’m one of the most floral authors you will read Kaneki!” He said, staring down at the boy beneath him. He realized his mistake when Kaneki looked up at him like a deer in headlights, to which Tsukiyama removed himself from Kaneki’s body, “Sorry…” He said with a small voice, looking away.

 

            “It’s okay…most people wouldn’t have noticed that it makes me uncomfortable…” Kaneki said softly, attempting to get his breathing under control.

 

            “Perhaps the thorns of the rose win over sometimes?” Tsukiyama said with a small smile, holding out his hand to Kaneki.

 

            Something in Kaneki’s head ticked, like gears connecting with one another. The rose, the similar language used in the card as Tsukiyama was using currently.

 

            “Did you send me that rose last night?”


	6. Stardollar Coffee(Chapter 5.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide meets people, and most importantly...

            There is a specific feeling that coffee gives someone when they come to accept the bold yet bitter flavors. They are engulfed into a floral fantasy that could indeed keep anyone from falling asleep, which was the main reason why Hide thought that coffee wasn’t the best thing in the world. Every single time Kaneki had made him try a sip; he cringed in pure disgust due to the sheer amount of bitterness enlaced into one sip of a drink.

 

However, after a rather disappointing dinner with not much to enjoy, Hide found himself wandering the hallways of the extremely large student center in attempts to find something to eat or do at this hour.

 

            “Man, I feel like a rat in a maze…” Hide said to himself, attempting to decipher the rather large map that was plastered onto the wall in front of his body. Running a hand through his hair, he heard some muttering coming from down the hallway.

 

            “Man, I can’t believe Akira beat you again…”

 

            “Yeah, I know…it was a one point difference again too.”

 

            “Next time Seidou, I believe in you.”

 

            “If I could believe in myself, that would be great too.” The smaller boy replied, taking a sip from what looked to be, wait was that Stardollar coffee? Hide walked over before waving, attempting to get the pair’s attention.

 

            “Hey, where’s Stardollar, I can’t read this map all that well…” Hide asked, rubbing the back of his head, “Sorry if I’m being a bit odd.”

 

            “Ah, you must be a first year then! It’s straight down the hallway to the left.” The shorter replied, a small smile on his face, “Ah, don’t worry, Amon showed me where it was last year too, so don’t feel too bad.”

 

            “He got lost so many times, I’m pretty sure I had to rescue him at least a couple dozen times.” Amon responded, holding his hand out, “I’m Amon Koutaro.”

 

            “Ah, I’m Hideyoshi Nagachika, but you can just call me Hide!” Hide said with a grin, shaking his hand. He then turned to the boy who was standing next to Amon, “And who are you?”

 

            “I’m Seidou Takizawa, nice to meet you!” The boy responded, shaking Hide’s hand gently.

 

            “Well, I hope I’ll see you both around sometime!” Hide said before pointing towards the direction of the café, “After eating that food earlier, I’d rather have something that actually is considered ‘real’.” Takizawa and Amon laughed at the comment before waving at him as the bright haired boy disappeared into the halls.

 

            “What an odd person.” Amon said, only to be poked in the side by Takizawa.

 

-x-

 

            Hide entered the small café, which looked rather deserted compared to what he expected. It was only the first couple days of class, so perhaps no one had any reason to come and get the bitter liquid to study until the wee hours of the morning. Examining the menu from afar, Hide noticed a small amount of purple that peaked over the counter from the other side. Walking over and peaking to the side, Hide smiled as he saw the younger purple haired boy sitting, engrossed in what looked to be a novel of his choosing. Quietly, he made his way over to the table before tapping the boy’s shoulder.

 

            “Mind if I sit here?” Hide asked with a smile, only to see the boy jump at the sudden noise and touch, “Sorry.” Hide responded, holding his hands up in a fashion that made him look innocent.

 

            “You nearly gave me a heart attack, but; no I do not happen to mind it.” Kanae replied with a small sigh, going back to reading the book.

 

            “Whatcha reading?”

 

            “A book about the originations of florology in cultures around the world.”

 

            “That sounds interesting, if you are interested in that sort of thing…I don’t like to read much myself but I do enjoy the pun books that my mom used to buy me from the gas station.”

 

            “Reading is like an escape from the world for me, at least from the irritating people.” Kanae responded, taking a sip from his strawberries and cream frappuccino. This perked Hide’s attention, when he noticed that there was no trace of coffee in the drink.

 

            “Wait, does that not have any coffee?” He asked, looking at it as Kanae moved his eyes up from the book set before him.

 

            “No, or I would be up all night, I’m pretty sure Shuu wouldn’t appreciate that…” Kanae responded, “It’s called a frappuccino, I think there are many different flavors up there, but this one happens to be my favorite.”

 

            “Hang on, I’m going to go order myself one.”

 

            “I’ll most likely still be here, so I don’t know why you told me that specifically…” Kanae attempted to say, however Hide had already walked away at that time.

 

-x-

 

            “Welcome to Stardollar, how may I help you?” The girl working the register asks, a small yet calming smile upon her face.

 

            “My friend over there told me that there was this one drink without coffee…It’s a frappuccino?” Hide explained with hesitation, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

 

            “ Ah, yes, we have different kinds of them, there’s a chocolate one, green tea, strawberries, vanilla…there are a couple others that are seasonal too!” She explained with a grin, pointing to the menu above herself, “I personally like the tiramisu one, but it’s a little expensive.”

 

            “Hm…I’ll have the double chocolate chip one!” Hide decided, sliding over a five-dollar bill, “Thank you for explaining that though, I’m not used to coming here…It’s a bit crazy.”

 

            “No worries at all, I’m actually glad someone finally came up here…I’m the only one working tonight and everyone seems to be doing their own thing.” The girl said with a sigh, “Oh, I go to this school as well, so maybe we’ll see each other again?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

            “Ah, most likely…uh…”

 

            “Hinami is my name, but you probably could read my nametag.”

 

            “I’m Hide, I’ll come back every now and then, although I really hate every kind of coffee. It’s too bitter.” He explained with a laugh, grinning ear to ear.

 

            “Ah, well…I’m going to have to throw these away at the end of the night which is rather soon actually, so…take this.” She said, handing him a bag, “It’s a blueberry muffin, if you don’t want it then you can give it to someone.” She spoke while making his drink, finally pouring it into the cup and placing it on the counter.

 

            “Thanks Hinami, that’s really nice of you. I’ll get you something in return.” Hide promised taking his drink and food, “I’ll bring my friend who likes coffee to come visit sometime.”

 

            “It’s not a problem at all Hide, and that would be nice…but don’t think you’ll keep getting freebies from me!” She said sticking her tongue out, making Hide do the same back to her.

 

-x-

 

            “Ah, man the barista up there is really nice.” Hide said as he sat down, only to hear small snores coming from the other side of the table, “Kanae?” He asked. Hide looked over and smiled at the scene set before him. Kanae had probably been tired in the first place, but now he had his head on his book that was still open as he dreamed away. Hide almost wondered what the purple haired boy was dreaming about, until he noticed Kanae’s phone was still unlocked.

 

            “Oh I’m so doing this.” Hide said to himself quietly, picking up the electronic device in his hand and going into the contacts. He conveniently replaced Tsukiyama and Chie’s contact information with one another’s before setting it down onto the table again. This would most likely be the best prank he would commit for the first time that year.

 

            “Mmmn…” Kanae said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes childishly, “I fell asleep…” He said to himself blinking away the blurriness of his vision. He jumped a bit when he saw Hide sitting there watching him while sipping his drink.

 

            “Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.” Hide said with a smirk, “How was your rest?” Hide began to laugh as Kanae’s cheeks lit up in embarrassment.

 

            “It was fine until you went and woke me up.” Kanae muttered, looking to the side as he bookmarked his page. He began to gather his things, but then stopped for a second to look at Hide, “Come on, we’re going somewhere.”

 

            Hide’s heart jumped at the comment, noticing how enlarged Kanae’s eyes looked from just waking up, “Oh…uh…okay.” Hide said, hopping up and waving good-bye to Hinami. They began to walk through the corridors, turning at a couple different hallways until they reached a door.

 

            “I found this yesterday, and it’s really calming to be here…” Kanae said, opening the odd door. Hide was shocked when he saw the room in front of him, and how utterly beautiful it was. Flowers hung from planters that were attached to the walls, rows of roses decorated each small pathway and ivy plastered itself onto the brick wall. Above, there was a skylight, that casted a blue tint onto the concrete flooring, reflecting the stars and the moon above.

 

            “How did you find this?” Hide asked, eyes wide in amazement.

 

            “I hear about it from a close relative.” Kanae said, sitting on the white bench that faced the roses, “It’s calming to be here…” He said with a small sigh, closing his eyes.

 

            “It’s always nice to share good experiences with others, I’m happy you trust me enough with this.” Hide remarked, sitting down next to the boy.

 

            “The sad thing is, I really don’t have anyone to share it with... Shuu is busy with your friend, talking about him all day, while Hori obsesses with Shuu as well…I hate being reminded that I’m number two…” Kanae said, tears falling from his eyes onto his hands. His eyes widened, “Ah, sorry…I shouldn’t be bothering you with things like this.”

 

            “No, it’s fine Kanae.” Hide said, wrapping his arm around the smaller, who flinched at the contact. “Everyone feels dejected and hurt when someone doesn’t treat them how they expect to be treated.” Hide explained with a sigh.

 

            “I don’t understand why you care so much about me…You barely even know me.” Kanae muttered, looking at the floor.

 

            “Well, I think we can change that sometime soon.” Hide said with his trademark smile, leaning into Kanae’s line of vision. He gently placed his hand on the purple haired boy’s own, “And from what I know about you already, is that you laugh quietly, enjoy reading and looing at flowers and have really interesting taste when it comes to coffee or better yet non-coffee drinks.”

 

            “I guess that’s true…” Kanae trailed off, “Thanks…Hide.”

 

            “It’s no problem, plus, you’re fun to talk to.”

 

            Kanae smiled at the comment before walking over to the rose bush in front of the two, “Hey, Hide, do you think that we could play video games like you talked about?”

 

            “Hell yeah we can play videogames.” Hide said, smiling as he walked over, “Maybe when Kaneki isn’t having such a bad day…”

 

            “Shuu has those too, one time he lost his favorite tie and he sat in his room for hours on end, trying to pull himself together.”

 

            “What really?”

 

            “Yes…the only way I got him out was telling him that I cooked his favorite meal up for him.”

 

            “What a drama queen.”

 

            “He’s a bit much to handle sometimes, but in reality, he’s a really kind person.” Kanae explain with a starry-eyed expression. Before shaking his head, “Regardless, we should be getting back to our rooms, it’s late…”

 

            “Yeah, I think it’s about time too.”

 

            With those words, they began walking back to the dorms.


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys thought it was going to do that...Nope, just Lex fucking shit up again. <3 
> 
> Welcome to fanfic hell. :3

            “Did you send me that rose?”

 

            The words lingered in the air for a moment, an awkward silence settling almost instantaneously. Kaneki’s eyes focused upon Tsukiyama’s facial expressions, which were extremely hard to pinpoint at the exact moment of the question.

 

            “What are you talking about?” Tsukiyama asked, looking genuinely confused. He tilted his head to the side, “You mean to say that someone sent you a rose?”

 

            “Yes, and they also left me a note on this fancy stationary, which looks and sounds like something that you of all people would do.” Kaneki said flatly, turning back to his novel, “I guess it wasn’t you then…I wonder who did it…”

 

            “Could it perhaps have been a prank?” He replied, tapping his finger on the hard cover of his book.

 

            “It is possible, I don’t know if anyone knows my room in here though…” Kaneki trailed off with a sigh, “At least I hope not…”

 

            Tsukiyama shrugged at the comment, turning his head towards the ceiling, “What color was the rose, amor?”

 

            “I think it was dark red?” Kaneki said, “I ended up pressing it into a book, that way the flower keeps forever…it’s a shame to waste something that beautiful.”

 

            “Dolce, very romantique of whomever delivered it to you!” Tsukiyama exclaimed, standing up suddenly. Kaneki winced at the sudden movement and glared at Tsukiyama, “désolé, Kaneki.”

 

            “I’m going to assume that meant sorry or something, but I don’t understand it when you use different languages than the ones that I do understand…” Kaneki said with a small frown, “Although, I do speak some French.”

 

            “Really! Please, let us converse in it then!”

 

            “I’m not too confident in my skills, Tsukiyama.”

 

            “Do not fret, Kaneki!”

 

            “Fine…I’ll do it just for you.”

 

            “Excellent!”

 

            “…hon hon baguette Eiffel tower hon hon.”

 

            “…”

            Holding his sides, Kaneki began to laugh extremely hard, “Oh god, your face, you should see your face.” He said, laying down and rolling around on the bed, “It’s just perfect, I thought it was going to be good, but holy hell Tsukiyama, it was _sooo_ much better!”

 

            “Kaneki, that is not how you speak French, what is this ‘hon hon’ thing you are even saying?” Tsukiyama said with utter confusion, a slightly disgusted look plastering his features.

 

            “Tsukiyama, it was a joke.” Kaneki said, wiping a tear from his eyes, “I cannot speak French in the slightest.”

 

            “…THEN WHY WOULD YOU GET MY HOPES UP?” Tsukiyama said with a pout, looking directly into Kaneki’s eyes, “I wanted to be able to talk to you in a secret language that no one would know…”

 

            “Tsukiyama, I’m fairly sure on this campus they teach French.” Kaneki pointed out, sitting up from his position and patting the purple haired boy’s shoulder. “Maybe I’ll learn a couple things from being around you.”

 

            “R-Really?” Tsukiyama said, perking up almost instantly.

 

            _Well that was fast…_

 

            “I guess…?” Kaneki said with a small sigh, looking at the clock, “I should probably get changed into something since it’s almost 11…” Kaneki spoke softly, sitting up.

 

            “I’ll take my leave then.” Tsukiyama said as he started to get up from his place, “Thank you for having me.”

 

            “Wait, I just need to change, I’m a guy and you are as well, it doesn’t really matter…?” Kaneki said with a slight blush, “Unless it would bother you…” He trailed off and began walking over to the wardrobe.

 

            “Ah, that is true…I’ll just sit here then, I won’t look or anything.”

 

            “It’ll just be a minute.” Kaneki said, taking off his shirt and putting it into the basket to reveal a pale chest, a small amount of muscle was built onto his abdominal area. There was absolutely no fat on him, however. He reached down to his pants before sliding them off and placing them onto the desk beside himself. Kaneki’s legs were a much different story, his thighs had a large amount of muscle on them, but you could see just a small amount of fat that gave him a much rounder butt than most men. He bent over to pick out a shirt and some jeans to wear for the day, which made his butt protrude in Tsukiyama’s general direction. Kaneki yawned as he slid the shirt over his head and proceeded to place his pants on with a small amount of shuffling.

 

            “Okay, you can look.” Kaneki said only to turn around to see Tsukiyama’s jaw wide open and eyes to match, “Uh…Tsukiyama?” He asked, cheeks flaring up in embarrassment.

 

            “You have a very…beautiful body.” Tsukiyama finally uttered out, looking to the side, “If you want…I’ll paint you one day.”

 

            “I don’t think I look that beautiful…I mean I get mistaken as a flat chested girl sometimes…” Kaneki muttered, walking towards where he was sitting beforehand, “Regardless, you are not painting me if I’m naked.” Kaneki’s eyes glanced at Tsukiyama only to see a small bulge in his pants. _Oh…Ohhhhh…_ As if Tsukiyama sensed it, he stood up and briefly said goodbye, only to leave just as quickly. Kaneki blinked, but smiled after a moment.

 

            “…He’s embarrassed…that’s pretty cute.” Kaneki spoke to himself, no, he wasn’t going to just let Tsukiyama live this one down.

 

-x-

 

            “Well, that wraps up my lecture…I hope you all have a good first week here!” Professor Mado spoke with an odd grin, staring directly at Kaneki as if he had done something wrong.

 

            _God, he’s so scary…I hope I can get a good grade in this class…_

 

            “Well, hello there…Kaneki?”

 

            He recognized that voice, the small feminine, yet velvety in nature. To some, it might have been soothing to hear it, especially to hear their name being called by such a perplexing human being.

 

            “…Rize, I didn’t know you went here.”

 

            “I didn’t either Kaneki, but there you are again, right in my path.” She spoke, her eyes seeing to stare into his soul.

 

            “Well…I better get going Rize, I need to go to my next class.” Kaneki said, only to feel two hands grab onto his body, and a substance being poured into his mouth.

 

            Everything went black.


	8. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hahahaha oh...oh god my feels" 

            There was a distinct smell of some chemical in the air when Kaneki came to, more importantly, he didn't understand where he was and why he was there. There was a metallic noise that rang off of the walls, and distinct sounds of knuckles cracking. That was when Kaneki opened his eyes and attempted to move. Nothing, he couldn’t move. His head began to itch as the chemical smell increased; he felt his head warming up as well.

 

            “What’s going on…” He said in a tired voice, eyes looking around in a panicked frenzy. He heard a couple hearty chuckles, to which he felt his heart stop cold.

 

            “Ka-Ne-Ki~” The voice spoke, head abnormally close to his face, showing a pair of gleaming eyes that resembled that of a snake’s. A scream of pure terror was let out as Yamori continued to laugh loudly and scream with him.

 

            “No…what did I do to deserve this…Please…” Kaneki whimpered softly, tears dripping down his face in large amounts, “Why…”

 

            “I can’t just let my little toy go to waste while I’m here…” Yamori spoke in a guttural tone, leaning into Kaneki’s ear, “Especially because you thought it was all over, that’s the best part!” Kaneki’s head spun as he felt his body being poked and prodded all over. He felt a piece of heavy and cold metal slide up his entire body before stopping at his throat.

 

            “Why don’t you look at yourself in the mirror, huh, Kaneki?” Yamori asked, turning his chair to the wall of mirrors.

 

            What came into view cause Kaneki’s entire stomach to lurch, and his mouth to open wide to the sight in front of himself. He screamed again, feeling his throat become ragged as Yamori continued to laugh.

 

            “I took the liberty of giving you a new hair color, I thought that you would like something as pure and as white as a slut like yourself.” Yamori said with a large grin, tilting his head at a seemingly impossible angle. The chemical had been bleach; the chemical on his head was bleach. There was bleach on his head, eating away at his scalp, at his hair... What was worse was the writing on his entire body, written in black permanent marker were various words, ranging from **Slut** , **Whore** , **Bitch** , **Cock sucker** …They went on and on.

 

            There was a sound of something being filled, and Kaneki felt what was in his stomach come up and drench the front of his body, “Please…stop…” Kaneki whimpered out, only to cough up more vomit.

 

            “Mmm…You dirtied yourself little slut.” Yamori said with a grin, lifting a bucket over Kaneki’s head, “Time for a shower.” At that moment, Kaneki felt the bucket drop over him. The extremely cold water, with ice cubes added drenched him. He felt something drip into his left eye, and once again he screamed.

 

            “Ooooh! It got into your eye!” Yamori said with a hearty laugh, continuing to dump the cold water over Kaneki’s head.

 

            “Please save me, please let me go, let me out, let me out, get me out of here, no, mother please…” He rambled, attempting to rock back and fourth to find some safety. There was a blow delivered to his side, knocking the chair he was sitting in onto its’ side.

 

            “No one is coming to save you, KANEKI!”

 

            -x-

 

            _Are you okay? No._

_Can you live like this? No._

_Can you make it through? No._

_Why?_

 

            “Police open up!”

 

            “Shit.” Yamori muttered as he began to run to the back of the large warehouse area. Kaneki’s eyes snapped open as he heard multiple pairs of foot steps on the concrete flooring, the most unnerving part about it was the fact he couldn’t see out of his left eye now. Everything felt so wrong as he felt a pair of hands feel his neck, “He’s alive, get the stretcher!”

 

            “Where am I?” Kaneki asked softly before once again closing his eyes.

 

            “Hang in there, please.” The person calmly spoke, pushing him towards the flashing lights of what was most likely an ambulance.

 

            “It’s okay now, you’re safe, we’re taking you to the hospital.”

 

            -x-

 

            **_Student of local university arrested for murder and sexual assault of several students._**

 

            “…Kaneki?” A voice spoke to the unresponsive boy, his single eye staring out the window at the various birds that gathered near a park bench. He felt a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to wince.

 

            “It’s me, Kaneki.” Hide spoke, sitting down on the chair next to his bed, “I’m sorry.”

 

            “Hide…”

 

            “Yes, that’s me.”

            “Why do you even care about me…I’m weak…worthless…”

 

            “On a scale of 1-10, you’re 10/10 stronger than anyone else in the world.” Hide responded, a grin spreading out on his face, “I know…I need to protect you better…” He spoke with a small amount of silence to his tone.

 

            “Hide…”

 

            “So please…please don’t fall apart…” Hide said, tears dripping down his face as he began to sob, “I can’t lose you, not like how you lost yourself last time.”

 

            “I’ll try…to fight better this time.”

 

            “Thank you.” Hide said, wiping his tears and snot off of his face onto his jacket sleeve, “Someone else is here to see you, but, I don’t know if you want to see him.”

 

            “Who?”

 

            “Tsukiyama, and Chie and Kanae are waiting as well…”

 

            There was a commotion in the hallway as the door slammed opened, a nurse yelled that there was a one visitor per room limit, and that they weren’t allowed to just barge in. Footsteps came closer to the bed, before the curtain opened. Kaneki felt something warm around him; the person smelled much like the flowers that grew outside of their hall.

 

            “You are not worthless, you are perfect, beautiful, and always make me happy…” The person said in a sorrowful tone, “We never finished our book club, Kaneki.”

 

            At that time, Kaneki felt his entire body burst into a sobbing mess as Tsukiyama held him closely. A hand reached up to his hair and pet it gently, “So, don’t leave just yet, we have so much ahead of us.”

 

            “I’ll try…Tsukiyama.”


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I think the hospital chapters will be over after about 3 of them? I start my summer classes in a couple days, so I might be slow to update as well.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and being super great! c:

            Each passing day, Kaneki felt himself growing farther and farther away. Meals wouldn’t stay down for long, and with each passing panic attack he lost his appetite more and more. The doctors began to worry when Kaneki stopped eating altogether, and began using a feeding line to make sure he was getting the proper nutrition in order to heal.

 

            **_What have I become??_**

 

            His eye, now patched over with a large amount of bandaging was just a small hole compared to the brilliant grey that it used to be. As hard as the doctors tried, they couldn’t restore the vision in it, and suggested a prosthetic for it in order to fit in with the rest of society.

 

            **_What am I now??_**

****

            Slowly, Kaneki looked out the window with his uncovered eye. The locust trees had begun to change colors and every so often, the wind would blow a couple of leaves to the pavement. Unlike the trees, Kaneki felt like those leaves in the wind; falling with a small breeze that would carelessly pull them away from where they once were placed. Tears began to well in his eye, and with that thought he turned away and stared at the book he had open in his lap.

 

            ‘I might as well work on this…’ Kaneki thought to himself, writing in the margins of the textbook every so often and scribbling down answers onto a sheet of paper. The one thing he had asked Hide to do for him before he had left was to bring him his work from school no matter what. The one thing that rang in his mind was that he needed to do this for his mother, and for those that had believed in him. He had already been asked to withdraw for the semester over the phone several times, however, each and every time he refused and said that he would make it through.

 

            “Kaneki, you have a visitor.” A nurse said in a bored tone, looking in on the frail boy who sat ever so delicately on the bed.

 

            “Send them in please.” Kaneki replied quietly, pursing his lips in a nervous fashion. The first thing he noticed was the sound of shoes tapping on the floor, and that the person was taking longer strides than he was used to hearing.

 

            “Hello, Kaneki Ken.” A deep voice spoke; a tall white haired man spoke. He was dressed incredibly nice for what was only a hospital visit to a student. Dressed in what looked to be a white button down shirt with a vest over it, and black dress pants followed by black leather shoes. The other feature Kaneki noticed however was that he was wearing glasses that seemed to make him look almost terrifying.

 

            “…Dean Kishou…” Kaneki said quietly, attempting to sit up straight and smooth out his hair and hospital gown; only to cause the other to laugh quietly.

 

            “You don’t need to straighten yourself out, you’re in a hospital.” The tall man said as he placed his briefcase onto the counter beside the bed.

 

            “I suppose that’s true.” Kaneki replied with a small amount of relief in his tone.

 

            “I came here to talk to you about withdrawing for the semester, which is in my hands to decide.” Arima said with a large amount of seriousness, pulling out some papers and reports only to have his eyes scan over a document, “Currently, you are not doing badly in any of your courses…how is that happening?”

 

            “…I give my finished work to my roommate, who in turn, gives it to my professors.” Kaneki spoke quietly, looking down at the book in front of him and grasping at the blanket nervously.

 

            “May I see that book?” The older man asked, holding his hand out to receive the large book over literature. His body language changed immediately, relaxing as he handed the book back, “Kaneki Ken, you hereby will not withdraw, and I will tell those that are constantly calling you to cease.”

 

            Kaneki’s eyes widened, “R…Really?”

 

            “Yes, and we will also be setting you up with a computer so that you can take your tests and exams that are currently missing from the grade registry.” Arima added, packing up his suitcase and standing, “I have never seen a student as dedicated as yourself, and even in a time of immense emotional trauma, you are holding your studies as high as usual and perhaps even more.”

 

            The white haired boy blushed and looked away nervously, “It’s really nothing…I just need to keep a promise I made.” To which the older man smiled and nodded, he realized that Dean Kishou did not smile in pictures, let alone whenever he saw him working. Something about his smile made Kaneki happy that he could at least make something good happen out of this horrible situation he’d been thrown into. With that, the dean left the room, leaving Kaneki to his studies once again, and perhaps a bit more sane from the lack of phone calls he’d be receiving from now on.

 

-x-

 

**_What have I become?? Are you even human anymore?? You are nothing but scum, nothing but a piece of flesh that cannot do anything properly._ **

 

            “STOP IT!” Kaneki yelled out loud as he held his head between his legs, hyperventilating. It felt like something was crawling all over his body, pins pressing into each limb in a way that made him feel numb. His quiet sobs bounced off of the hospital walls as he looked around in a frantic panic. “Please…just leave me alone…” Kaneki whimpered, closing his eyes and laying down again.

 

            _I’m gonna be your bubble gum bitch…_

 

            Kaneki jumped slightly from the noise, looking down at the screen that was lit up dimly.

 

            _One new message from Skimama Shoes_

 

            Kaneki raised a brow when he saw the time; it was around 2:45 in the morning. Cautiously, he opened the message to reveal a stream of emojis, and some small amounts of text in-between them.

 

            **Skimama Shoes** 2:44am: Kaneki, I cannot sleep for the life of me…I hope I did not wake you though.

 

            **Kaneki** 2:46am: Tsukiyama…Why are you even awake right now, you have class tomorrow.

 

            **Skimama Shoes** 2:46am: I cannot sleep; I have too much on my mind.

 

            **Kaneki** 2:48am: I understand that…I’ve had too much on my mind for weeks now. Although, at least with what they are giving me, it does help me sleep. I feel tired all the time now.

 

            **Skimama Shoes** 2:50am: Well, with what happened, one could only feel that way…Do you mind if I mention something?

 

            Kaneki pursed his lips, biting the inside of his cheek. Just what in the world was Tsukiyama on about now?

 

            **Kaneki** 2:53am: Go ahead, I don’t mind…

 

            **Skimama Shoes** 2:55am: Do you remember that note and rose you had delivered to your room?

 

            **Kaneki** 2:56am: I do, why are you bringing that up though?

 

            **Skimama Shoes** 2:58am: Well…I was the one who wrote it to you.

 

            Kaneki’s heart leaped at the message before he nervously replied to it.

 

            **Kaneki** 3:00am: Why would you do something like that? I thought you said that it wasn’t you.

 

            **Skimama Shoes** 3:01am: Because I was afraid that you would think I was a stalker of some sort, and I didn’t want you to start to hate me.

 

            **Kaneki** 3:04am: You mean to tell me, that you sent me that rose, and thought that I would hate you even though I like flowers? Not to mention, you did get a boner when you saw me changing.

 

            **Skimama Shoes** 3:06am: CAN WE PLEASE NOT BRING UP THE BONER, I FEEL REALLY BAD ABOUT IT STILL.

 

            **Kaneki** 3:08am: No, you’re forever going to have to deal with me teasing you about it. Although, I didn’t particularly mind…

 

            **Skimama Shoes** 3:10am: …I don’t know if I should feel happy or mortified.

 

            **Skimama Shoes** 3:10am: But, I think I’m more relieved than anything.

 

            **Kaneki** 3:11am: Regardless, are you coming to visit tomorrow? I finished another book you brought me last time.

 

            **Skimama Shoes** 3:15am: I can if you would like, and I’ll bring you another of my favorites then. I need to rest; I think Kanae just woke up.

 

            **Kaneki** 3:15am: Oh, that’s not good. He’ll go off on you in German again like that time you burst into my hospital room.

 

            **Skimama Shoes** 3:16am: I thought you said you weren’t going to bring that up! Urgh, I’m done, goodnight.  <3

 

            **Kaneki** 3:16am: Goodnight Tsukiyama, sleep well.

 

 

            Kaneki blushed slightly, noticing the heart on the end of the message. He felt his hands, and right away he noticed that they were clammy. He thought a moment, before pulling up a picture on his phone of Tsukiyama and him playing jenga. He smiled at the small memory of Tsukiyama attempting to not knock everything over; he looked so handsome whenever he focused like that. He sighed before locking his phone and placing it on the counter, and staring at the ceiling that plagued him constantly.

 

            “I think I might be in love…”


	10. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. Anyways, YAY FOR HAPPY YAY FOR THIS.

“Good morning, Mr. Kaneki, I’m sorry, but I have to check your medication levels.” The nurse spoke gently, opening the blinds to reveal a rather dreary day. Opening his eye, Kaneki examined his surroundings before looking directly at the nurse who stood quietly near the window. Her stature was rather polite and inviting, and her long black hair was tied in a small bun with a couple pens sticking out of it. A white placard was attached to her hip, reading Irimi.

 

            “I hope you’re doing well today, I heard you’ve been eating a little bit more than usual.” She spoke calmly, a small smile upon her delicate features.

 

            “I’m doing a little better compared to a couple days ago, and I’m trying to eat more…” Kaneki responded, looking away for a moment and then back at her, “Um...Here’s my armband, and can you please not stick me too hard.”

 

            “I’ll stick you _extra_ hard now.” Irimi said blankly, before laughing at the reaction on Kaneki’s face of pure horror, “I’ll have you know that I have stuck more arms than there are minutes in a day, and they send me down to the child ward when they need to have someone take blood.” Within a moments notice, Irimi had pulled out a small butterfly needle, alcohol pads, a gauze pad, a bandage, and tourniquet; and began prodding the white haired boy’s arm for a vein that would hold out long enough to take the blood. Eventually, Irimi centered in on a vein that would work well enough for the stick and wiped the alcohol pad over the area generously and dried it off with a gauze pad.

 

            “Alright, I’m going to have you count to three with me.” The dark haired woman spoke as she positioned the needle close to Kaneki’s skin, “Ready?”

 

            Kaneki nodded in response, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” With those words, Irimi and Kaneki began counting. He stared at Irimi after the countdown ended, confused as to why they had counted in the first place.

 

            “When are you going to start?” Kaneki asked, brows rising in confusion.

 

            “I already did.” She replied, a grin on her face as Kaneki looked down at the now filling tubes of blood in shock, “I told you I was good.”

 

            With those words spoken, Irimi placed another gauze pad over the needle and clicked it back into the protective covering, “Hold pressure on there for me please, while I write down the information.”

 

            Kaneki stared at his arm and then back up at the long black haired woman who began writing down the bits and pieces of information that were needed by the lab to complete the blood work. Irimi strode over after a couple minutes and placed a bandage onto the small prick of a wound, “Alright, I should be able to come back a little bit later to check up on you, but until then, make sure to try to eat a little bit.”

 

            “I’ll try.” Kaneki replied quietly, “Thank you.”

            “I know it’s hard at first, but trust me, after a couple weeks here…you’ll start to feel a lot better.” She spoke quietly, a smile upon her face, “After all, we have to start somewhere in order to make ourselves feel better.” She walked out of the small room, leaving Kaneki again to wonder about his own thoughts.

 

-x-

 

            “And…I guess that’s right…Carry the seven…” Kaneki muttered to himself before typing in the answer and submitting it.

 

            **Correct**

“Thank god…” He said quietly, closing the window for the test, another A. He smiled to himself and placed the laptop onto the nightstand beside the bed, “I might make the Dean’s list if I keep this up…” Kaneki spoke softly. There was a knock on the door and he directed his gaze over to a figure that stood outside the frosted glass window.

 

            “Mon Kaneki, are you in here?” The figure asked only to start turning the knob.

 

            “Ah, yes I am, come in please.” He said with a nervous tone, attempting to smooth his hair down. He didn’t know why he felt so scared about seeing the purple haired boy, he’d never felt this way before at least. Maybe it had to do with the rose and the text messaging late at night.

 

            “Good afternoon, mon amor.” Tsukiyama said as he walked in, his shoes tapping away against the linoleum flooring.

 

            “How are things, Tsukiyama?” Kaneki asked as the other sat on the edge of the bed, a nervous smile making it’s way onto his face.

 

            “Things are well, everyone chipped in and got you a card, so…here you are.” The mauve haired boy replied, handing a small envelope to the white haired boy.

 

            “…Thank you.” Kaneki said as he opened the piece of folded paper and opened the card only to have dried flower petals drift out. There was a sweet scent that wafted through the air, creating a pleasant aroma that calmed Kaneki.

 

            “I was hoping that the flowers would help you calm down a bit, after all they say that scent can help you clear your thoughts.”

 

            “I’m amazed that it actually calmed me that much…” Kaneki replied, the tension in his body slowly drifting away.

 

            “My family specializes in oils from flowers to help calm the mind and soul.” Tsukiyama explained, holding out a small vial of oil, “If you ever feel tense, just rub some of it onto your pulse points or rub some under your nose and it’ll help you to calm down.”

 

            Kaneki’s eyes watered slightly as he stared at the vial and then back up to the mauve haired boy with a sad smile upon his face. Slowly, Kaneki leaned up and wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s body.

 

            “Kaneki?”

 

            Kaneki’s eyes filled with tears as he sobbed painfully, his chest heaving as he tried to take a normal sized breath.

 

            “Shh…you’re okay mon amor…” He spoke quietly, rubbing small circles into his back in attempts to comfort the white haired boy.

 

            “I’m…I’m not sad…I’m really…really relived that…you aren’t disgusted by me.” He hiccupped, his entire body shaking.

 

            “Why in the world would I be disgusted by someone as beautiful as you?” Tsukiyama asked, his hands drifting to the top of Kaneki’s head and petting it gently.

 

            “I just am…have you seen my face…and my hair…I look so…so wrong.”

 

            “Mon amor, there is nothing wrong with you…Sure you might be battered and bruised but that does not change my views upon you.”

 

            “What do you even think about me…”

 

            “I think that you’re a wonderful human being, who has been treated so horribly in the past but deserves a new future and a place where you have be happy and smile each and every day…I think you're beautiful, I always have.”

 

            “Tsukiyama…”

 

            “I just hope you don’t find it odd that I’m the same gender as yourself…I haven’t ever fallen for someone before, at least not like I have with you…”

 

            “Tsukiyama…”

 

            “I just…I want to be with you.”

 

            “Tsukiyama!”

 

            The purple haired boy turned his gaze to the blushing white haired boy whose tears were sliding down each of his cheeks.

 

            “Oui?”

 

            “…I…I think I like you too…My heart beats really really fast when I’m around you, and whenever you message me, I get really excited…I don’t know why, but…you really make me happy…Last night when you said you were going to visit…I was really happy, I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I was so scared that you weren’t going to come.” Kaneki blurted out, his blush darkening throughout his entire face down to the base of his neck.

 

            “I…I don’t know what to say.” Tsukiyama said, his cheeks turning a light pink.

 

            “Well…maybe we don’t need words to say how we feel…” Kaneki said with a small voice, leaning upwards towards Tsukiyama’s lips and gently placing his own upon them. Within a millisecond, Kaneki’s entire body felt like it was on fire, a warm gentle fire; that kindled his insides like the light of the sun. He didn’t know how to explain it, but at that moment…everything was right in the world for him.


	11. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took literally forever to write.
> 
> It felt a little choppy, but you know what, fuck it. I'ma post it...ima post it.
> 
> So, happier things are happening now, amen please.

            The next few weeks went by rather fast to Kaneki, each day there were new lessons programed into the system on the computer that he had generously been able to borrow. Every test he took, he was able to bring out high scores throughout the class, at least from what Tsukiyama had told him. There had been many times however, that he fell back into the nagging feeling that something was wrong with him and that the voice inside of his head was not going to suddenly stop just like that.

 

            “Hey, are you even paying attention?”

 

            Kaneki blinked and looked up at the blonde haired boy who had a fake look of annoyance upon his face, a small smile making it’s way to his face however.

 

            “I’m just thinking about what all has happened in the past couple of weeks is all.” Kaneki responded, a small smile making it’s way onto his face as well.

 

            “Well, I can’t blame you…there’s a lot of things that have happened, and you have probably been bored out of your mind in this little room.” Hide replied, a laugh evident in his tone.

 

            “For the most part, I haven’t been…Tsukiyama brings me books at least three times a week now and always keeps me up to date on things.”

 

            “Oooooh, Kaneki has a boyfriend.”

 

            “I think we went over this before, but…I don’t know, he likes me and I like him, I just hope it turns into something more than just being like this.” Kaneki said with a dark blush.

 

            “Damn, you really fell for him, you’re like as red as a tomato, no maybe even a fire truck!”

 

            “HIDE I DO NOT NEED THIS.” Kaneki yelled, burying his face into his hands.

 

            **_Why don’t we just get rid of him then, if we don’t need him? We could always just make him disappear._**

 

            Kaneki winced as his head began to pound, his eyes curling shut in pain. His breathing increased as he attempted to calm himself.

 

            “Are you okay?” Hide asked, putting his hand on one of Kaneki’s shoulders, only to be slapped away quite fast.

 

            “Stay away.” Kaneki said in a cold tone, his eyes glazed over in a feral fashion as he gritted his teeth in pain. A noise emerged from his throat, his eyes now watering as he pulled himself into a ball, “Please stop, please stop, please no, no please.” He repeated like a broken record.

 

            “Kaneki, it’s okay, I’m here.” Hide said, holding onto Kaneki’s hand, “It’s me, Hide.”

 

            “Hide, Hide, Hide…Hide.” Kaneki repeated, taking several shaky breaths.

 

            “Take a deep breath, feel the sheets around you…” He spoke quietly, attempting to show him how to do so. Kaneki’s hands moved to edges of the sheets, feeling the soft cotton material. He was here in the moment, he wasn’t back there…everything was okay.

 

            “Do you want me to get you some wa-?”

 

            “Please don’t leave.” Kaneki interrupted, his eyes open widely as he turned his head towards the blonde haired boy.

 

            “Hey, hey, I’m not going anywhere, I promise you.” Hide said with a large grin, “Are you going to be okay?” Hide asked, put his hand on Kaneki’s and squeezing it gently.

 

            “I…I think I’ll be…thank you.” He spoke softly taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, “I’m just having trouble sleeping, and I keep hearing this weird voice in the back of my head…”

 

            “Did they give you anything different with your medication?” Hide questioned, taking out a small notebook with different pieces of information written in it. Flipping to one of the small pages that were dog-eared, he reread some information before handing the notebook to Kaneki. The white haired boy read over the list before handing the book back to Hide, and pointing to one of the medications on the list.

 

            “They changed this one right here to a little bit less since it can react badly with the other one that’s right there, it’s 75mg now.” Kaneki responded, to which Hide pulled out a pencil and etched out the new dosage number.

 

            “ _I still cannot believe that he has written this much about my health care…there’s even little notes about the side effects…and panic disorders…_ ” Kaneki thought to himself, a small smile making its way onto his face. There were times where he wondered what he would do without his best friend, he had always been there for him even when he had first fallen apart at the seams during High School when his mother had passed away. If anything, he would be forever in his debt. There was a buzz from Hide’s pocket, the blond haired boy’s hands reaching into them and pulling out the small mobile phone.

 

            “Ah, shit, Kanae and I have a project we need to do for Understanding Music…” Hide said with a small sigh, “I need to get this done before Friday.”

 

            “Go ahead, I can survive on my own here.” Kaneki said with a smile.

 

            “I think Tsukiyama said he might come in a bit, he said something about a romantic dinner?”

 

            “Which means he’s bringing microwave food again, thank god, I’m so sick of this food here.” Kaneki said with a small sigh, only to hear Hide laugh.

 

            “That is so like you to say that.”

 

            “If you had to eat it for a couple months, you would hate it just as much as I do.”

 

            “Hey, at least that’ll be over soon, when do you get out?” Hide asked Kaneki, his head tilting.

 

            “Oh…I forgot to tell you, I am due to get out on Thursday.” Kaneki spoke with a nervous smile, Hide grinning widely at the news.

 

            “That’s great, man we’re going to have to throw you a damn party!”

 

            “Oh god please, no, whenever you throw parties, you go all out; and I don’t want to see what Tsukiyama will do, KNOWING HIM HE WILL PUT ROSES EVERYWHERE.”

 

            “I’ll tell him roses are out of the question.”

 

            “Thank you.”

 

            -x-

 

            “So…Today’s the day?” Kaneki said out loud, staring at the clock on his phone and smiling.

 

            “I think we went over this already, you dork.” Hide said, putting on his sunglasses and rolling a suitcase out. In his hands, he had a large folder with different papers sticking out from the sides; many of them were discharge papers that included several numbers for therapy sessions that were around the city.

 

            “Yeah, well…It’s hard to believe I’m leaving after around two months of being in the same place, I can’t say I’ll miss it though.” Kaneki said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair. He heard some footsteps before someone tapped his shoulder and patted his head.

 

            “I better not see your butt back in here, or I’m going to be really upset.” Irimi said with a smile, hugging Kaneki tightly, “Please be safe, and if you ever need anything, I’m here for you.” Tears welled in Kaneki’s eyes as he hugged the slim woman back, before he nodded and waved good-bye to her.

 

            Kaneki stepped out of the sliding doors and took a deep breath of what seemed to be the most pure and fresh air he had breathed in a long time. He smiled to himself as he saw Hide park the large van in pavilion by the front doors.

 

            Freedom wasn’t something he’d ever realized he needed, until he stepped out of those doors and saw the blue sky once again from the ground below. At that point, he knew that there was hope. There was a way out of the darkness.

 

            Freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please throw me off of a roof. lmao.


	12. Before and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of tests and dumb bull shit, WELCOME BACK TO HELL.
> 
> So, mild warning for sexual stuff...and things. What do you want. Probably the smut.

            When he first got back to the campus, Kaneki noticed a lot of things had changed. First and foremost, the looks of people that surrounded him on a daily basis beforehand that never seemed to notice his movements. Each person had their own reaction, many however; chose to stare at his mangled and ugly body with utter shock. Next, his professors seemed to speak to him with a calmer tone than they did with other students, continuously explaining to him how to raise his grades and that they appreciated his attendance in class after the incident. The fact that they all seemed so utterly fake about it…it made him sick.

 

            The second thing to change was his demeanor. Before, he knew he was anxious about certain things and that he could cope…but now it was like the cork had blown off and all of those little things that bothered him before, utterly crippled him now. Was his hair okay? Were the scars covered enough? Was he too skinny? Was his eye patch on? Are people watching? Are people looking at me? I’m a **monster**. I **deserved** this. The phrases and words repeated in his head throughout the day, and even in his sleep the nightmares of being tortured played over and over again.

 

            Finally, the final thing that changed was his relationship with most of his friends. Hide watched out for Kaneki much more than before, and blamed himself for the fact that Kaneki had become this way. Kanae looked worried every now and then, but brushed things off with a couple words. Chie offered her help a lot more, and said that he could model for her anytime to help cope with the feelings of hating himself.

 

            Then, there was Tsukiyama. Bringing him books and studying throughout the day and night, coming over when the nightmares and anxiety became too overwhelming for him, making small forts out of blankets and watching calming documentaries upon music. Each time, Kaneki felt more and more human rather than a monster when with the purple haired idiot.

 

            Perhaps much hadn’t changed, and he hadn’t noticed the things around him before.

 

-x-

 

            “Kaneki, Hey, wake-up you nerd.” Hide said, tugging the blankets off of the blob lying under the covers in a comfortable position.

 

            “Five minutes.”

 

            “Oh no you don’t, you’re getting up right now, we’re going to get breakfast.”

 

            “It’s a Saturday…” Kaneki muttered, rubbing his eye and glancing at the blond boy, “You look like a colorful blob today.”

 

            “I think you need your eye drops.” Hide said with a small sigh, handing the white haired boy a bottle with a small label on it.

 

            “Thank you.” Kaneki said with a yawn, dropping the small amount of liquid into the single eyeball and blinking furiously, “Better.” He added.

            “Good, come on, they’re waiting for us.”

 

            “Wait…Aren’t we going to the dining hall?”

 

            “Nope, Tsukiyama is taking us to Bob Evans.” Hide said with a smirk as Kaneki’s eye widened in surprise, only making the blonde boy break into laughter.

 

            “Oh my god, we haven’t had that in a couple months…I didn’t know there was one around here.” Kaneki said as he hopped out of bed and began dressing himself. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, before pulling over a hoodie and kicking on his boots. He however, made the mistake of looking in the mirror.

 

            **_You look so ugly like that…So pale, skinny and disgusting._**

 

            “Stop talking to me.” Kaneki said softly to himself.

 

            “You okay?” Hide asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

            “I’m fine, just give me a second.” Kaneki said with a small smile, rubbing the bottom of his chin as Hide raised a brow.

 

            “Alright…I’ll be outside.” Hide said with a sigh, opening and closing the door behind him. Kaneki sank to his knees and held them close to his face, taking quick and shaky breaths.

 

            “I’m fine, I’m fine…fine fine fine fine **FINE FINE FINE**!” Kaneki said to himself as he dug his nails into his palms. He hadn’t noticed that the door opened again, until he felt a warm body press up against him.

 

“You’re fine, Kaneki.” Tsukiyama said warmly, taking his hand and running it through the other’s hair.

 

            “Tsukiyama…” Kaneki said with a small sigh, leaning into the touch as he closed his teary eyes, “I hate this…”

 

            “I know you do, Kaneki, but you’ll be fine, it’ll just take some time to heal from everything.” He explained, pulling Kaneki into his lap, “I told the others to go on ahead, Hide said he’ll bring you back some food as well.”

 

            “Thank you…” The white haired boy whispered, his breathing slowing as he inhaled the scent of laundry detergent.

 

            “Have you taken your medications yet?” Tsukiyama asked, tracing a small pattern on the back of Kaneki’s jacket.

 

            “Not yet…”

 

            “Let’s get you those, it’ll help with your anxiety, mon amor.” The purpled haired boy spoke, lifting Kaneki into his arms and placing the smaller onto the bed, “Wait just a moment.”

 

            From what it sounded like, Tsukiyama had asked Hide about Kaneki’s medications. At first, it bothered Kaneki that Tsukiyama had snooped into things like that. Why did he have to know about all of his problems? However, when Tsukiyama explained to Kaneki, it made a lot of sense.

 

            _“I want to be able to help you when you need it the most, because one of these days, you’re going to not be okay, and if I don’t know what to do…What am I going to do…?”_

 

            “What are you smiling about?” Tsukiyama asked, kissing the white haired boy’s forehead as he handed him the small white pills and a larger blue one as well as a glass of water.

 

            “Nothing…” He hadn’t realized that he had been smiling; he probably looked like such a dork… He took both the glass of water and pills before throwing each of them back and swallowing.

 

            “Now, it says it might take a couple minutes to start working, is there anything I can do for you in the time being to help you calm down a little bit, mon cher?” Tsukiyama asked, holding onto Kaneki’s hand gently as he sat down onto the bunk.

 

            Kaneki thought a moment before lying back onto the bed, “I just want to lay down together…” He said quietly, looking to the side with a small blush.

 

            “There’s no need to embarrassed over something like that,” The mauve haired boy mentioned as he proceeded to lay back himself. He pulled Kaneki into his chest, rubbing small circles into his back, “Although, you are very adorable when you blush like that.”

 

            “I am not.” Kaneki replied, rolling his eyes at the comment, “I most likely look like a schoolgirl when I say things and or act like this…” His eyes shifted to the side afterwards, “I don’t want to be schoolgirl…”

 

            “What’s wrong with being a schoolgirl, you get to write all bubbly, watch soap operas and even have sleepovers?” Tsukiyama bargained, “There really isn’t anything wrong, because regardless of what stereotype you fall under, you’re always Kaneki Ken to me.” The mauve haired boy leaned down and kissed Kaneki’s forehead, “I hope that makes sense to you.”

 

            Kaneki leaned upwards and captured the other’s lips with his own; he felt how soft Tsukiyama’s lips were against his own and how they moved so easily against his own mouth. He broke the kiss with a small string of saliva connecting the two of them together, his forehead against the other’s as he panted softly, “Thank you, Shuu…” He spoke softly, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he planted another kiss upon Tsukiyama’s lips. He felt a hand trail up his back, causing him to shiver slightly at the strangely pleasurable feeling. As his eyes cracked open just a bit, he saw Tsukiyama’s hands massaging into the lower area of his back, making him squirm.

 

            “S-stop, I’m ticklish there…” Kaneki said into the kiss, breaking apart as he started to laugh, “Please, oh my god, Shuu…please!” Kaneki whined, laughs bubbling up through his throat as the purple haired boy’s fingers continued to attack his back and sides.

 

            “Mmm…not yet mon Ken.” Tsukiyama replied as he traced one finger up Kaneki’s spinal column, “Aren’t you ticklish here too?” He asked before sliding his hands around to the front of his stomach causing Kaneki’s throat to release a small moan. Tsukiyama’s hands stopped at the noise, Kaneki slumping over and panting.

 

            “What was that?” Tsukiyama asked, his face in utter shock.

 

            “…I told you I was ticklish.” Kaneki said with a side-glance, a blush spreading down his neck.

 

            Tsukiyama looked down at Kaneki’s pants, his eyes locking onto what looked to be a rather large bulge, “…I don’t think that means you’re ticklish, mon amor.” Tsukiyama said, his knee grazing the edge of the fabric. Kaneki’s throat let out another small, strangled moan, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

 

            “A…Ah, I think I should go take a cold shower.” Kaneki managed to say as he stood up.

 

**_Ohh…would you look at that? You’re disgusting Kaneki, even he knows it now…He’s going to abandon you like the rest of them did, just like all of them did…_ **

 

            “Wait.” Tsukiyama said, holding onto Kaneki’s wrist and pulling him back into his lap, “Why don’t I fix it for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my URL on tumblr, it's now under @monsieurmirumo


	13. I Can Fix That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, fair warning that this is rated M! There is smut in this chapter, and basically if you want you can skip the chapter.
> 
> In other news, throw me into a lake, I am 100% done right now.

_“Why don’t I fix it for you?”_

            Those 7 small words rang in Kaneki’s head as his face flushed a dark scarlet color. His breathing intensified, as he eyed the purple haired boy’s face to make sure he heard whatever it was he said correctly.

 

            “Can…can you say that again, just so I can make sure I heard you correctly?” Kaneki asked, his palms now sweating profusely as his entire body began to heat up.

 

            “Now, come on Kaneki, I’m sure you heard me correctly, but I would like a response, _s'il te plaît_.” Tsukiyama quietly spoke, gently tugging the white haired boy back onto the bed and into his lap, causing the smaller of the two to squeak at the sudden movement.

 

            “Are you sure…that…you’d be okay with it?” Kaneki asked, clearing his throat and taking a couple of small deep breaths before he turned to face Tsukiyama, “I just really don’t want you…to feel pressured.” Tsukiyama’s fingers enlaced into Kaneki’s short yet soft hair as he pulled him into a gentle kiss, his soft and luscious lip moving against Kaneki’s mouth in unison to the other’s. Breaking the kiss, he smiled graciously before leaning into the other’s ear and whispering,

 

            “Mon Ken, mon cheri, I would do anything to help you.”

 

            With those words, he gently pushed Kaneki’s body down onto the fluffy mattress straddling his petite body with his legs as he planted several kisses all over Kaneki’s face and neck.

 

            “Tsuki…ah…” Kaneki whimpered squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment, only to feel two kisses laid over his closed eyes.

 

            “Keep your eyes open, mon Ken.” Tsukiyama asked as he pulled up Kaneki’s shirt to reveal his thin frame, “mon deuir, you’re beautiful…” He spoke, laying kisses across Kaneki’s stomach, licking a wet trail up to the pale boy’s nipples.

 

            “Shuu, please, I’m really sensitive the-ah!” Kaneki whined as he arched his back into the sudden feeling of Tsukiyama taking in one of his nipples, “Oh god, please…” Kaneki whimpered his entire body quivering in pleasure. At each small lick, each graze of Tsukiyama’s teeth, he felt like his entire body was going to combust into flames. He hadn't felt so good in so long, and if anything, Tsukiyama was going to become one of his addictions. The pleasure didn’t last however, as Tsukiyama pulled away from his pale body. The white haired boy was going to complain, until he saw that Tsukiyama was rather a mess himself. His hair was all over the place, while his lips were dribbled with saliva and a bright red color.

 

            “Please, Kaneki…I want you.” Tsukiyama said with a small sigh, eyes revealing that he was begging for the white haired boy to let him. Kaneki’s face flushed another darker shade of red before he nodded profusely, indicating that he to wanted what Tsukiyama wanted to do. With that, Tsukiyama began to pull down Kaneki’s jeans, folding them and placing them to the side after they had been removed.

 

            “You look so divine, all red, panting and wet…right in front of me.” Tsukiyama spoke, pulling at the hem of Kaneki’s boxers, “I can’t wait to taste you.” The taller slowly revealed Kaneki’s penis, the tip oh so red and already dripping wet with pre-come. Tsukiyama shivered with anticipation, his hand slowly trailing over the black tufts of hair leading to the base of Kaneki’s member before he gave a testing pull upon it. Kaneki’s body shot up in a lewd manner, a muffled cry coming from the back of his throat.

 

            “S…Sorry…” Kaneki whimpered out as the taller continued his ministrations upon him. He couldn’t believe that this was happening; he hadn’t thought that they’d ever be able to do things like this. He looked down into Tsukiyama’s eyes before his eyes widened as he saw the exact moment when Tsukiyama decided to take him into his mouth.

 

            Ecstasy, that was the only word to describe the shiver of pleasure that shot down his spine in an instant. He had to bite his lips to keep the moans from pouring out of his mouth, and his hands balled into the sheets as he attempted to not thrust up into Tsukiyama’s warm and silky mouth. He felt lightheaded as Tsukiyama’s tongue twisted around his penis, licking at the delicate slit; which oozed more and more pre-come after each and every spark of pleasure.

 

            “Shuu, oh god…you’re so good, you’re so fucking…!” Kaneki moaned loudly, mouth agape as drool dribbled out of his mouth onto the pillow beneath him. He felt something starting to coil inside of him, no, he wanted to make this last, he wanted to feel the feeling longer. He couldn’t hold it though, he couldn’t stop feeling that coil tighten and tighten into a knot that was close to breaking each time that Tsukiyama bobbed his head up and down. His hands laced themselves into the purple haired boy’s locks as a gurgling noise emerged from his throat, “Oh please, I can’t hold it anymore Shuu, please…” He begged, only to hear a small hum of approval.

 

            It was at that moment, Tsukiyama swallowed Kaneki whole. He felt himself arch his back in pleasure as he moaned in sheer ecstasy, his seed shooting into Tsukiyama’s throat, thick and plentiful. His chest rose and fell as he panted; the afterglow of climaxing making it’s way into his body. Tsukiyama’s head rose off of Kaneki’s cock, only to show Kaneki his empty mouth. Kaneki’s entire body flushed at the sight that Tsukiyama had swallowed every last drop.

 

            “Merci beaucoup.” The purple haired boy spoke, licking his lips suggestively as he laid down next to Kaneki’s body, wrapping him into his arms protectively.

 

            “I can’t believe that just happened…” Kaneki spoke with a yawn, his eyes opening and closing lazily.

 

            “Mm…you were delicious Ken, ah, you fell asleep…” Tsukiyama said, looking at the now sleeping body of Kaneki, a small smile upon his face. “Rest well, mon amor.” With that, Tsukiyama pulled the covers over both of their tired bodies and dozed off with the white haired boy by his side.


	14. Chapter 12.5: In which Bob Evans is a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side chapter, eeee~
> 
> I'm going to have a new chapter up next Wednesday! c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The glabella is the area between your eyebrows, right above your nose. c:

            “I fucking hate driving in the snow.” Hide said, attempting to look through the flurrying snow that was obstructing his view of the roadway. Biting his bottom lip, he merged into the left lane, “How are we doing back there?” He asked, his eyes flicking to the rear view mirror.

 

            “Let us out, oh god please let us out…” Chie said in a sarcastic tone, grinning into the reflection. The lavender haired boy sighed, shaking his head in an annoyed manner as he rubbed his glabella with his thumb and index finger,

 

            “Chie, I swear to god, you’re such a dork.” He muttered, only to have the brown haired girl lean in and say that he was the biggest dork of them all, causing him to make a disgusted gasp.

 

            “I am not the biggest dork of them all, I think that rightfully goes to you.”

 

            “Nuh uh, totally you.”

 

            “At least I don’t take picture of a log and call it-“

 

            “HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, DO NOT BRING UP WORM LOG.”

 

            Hide laughed quietly to himself, “How about we agree that both of you are dorks, and that being a dork is cool.”

 

            “At least we don’t break mirrors with our singing.” Kanae said, musing about the time Hide had jokingly sang in the shower, and a mirror broke next to the sinks at the exact moment.

           

            “How the fuck do you even know about that?!”

 

            “You ran down the hall in only a towel to my room and told me.”

 

            “…oh yeah…” Hide said with a laugh, turning into the parking lot and sliding into a parking space, “We’re here.”

 

            “FUCK YEAH PANCAKES.” Chie said, raising her fist into the air as she hopped out of the van, slamming the door and running towards the restaurant.

 

            “…Does she always do this?” Hide asked, looking at Kanae with widened eyes, only to hear a sigh and see him nod.

 

            “Yeah, every time.” Kanae responded, only to hear Hide laugh.

 

-x-

 

            “Okay, so I think we should totally get the crepes, French toast, pancakes and waffles.” Chie suggested, only to see Kanae stare at her in disgust, “What?”

 

            “We are not getting all the damn carbs on the menu, I do not care how hungry you are, but we are not doing that.” Kanae responded, acting rather mature for wanting to get the season kid’s breakfast that involved a pancake that looked like Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer.

 

            “I think that it would be fun to see who can eat the most all you can eat pancakes.” Hide suggested, grinning from ear to ear when he saw Kanae’s expression.

 

            “I am not watching you two compete in some uncivilized eating competition.” Kanae responded, “I would prefer to have a nice and calm breakfast, as usual.”

 

            “As usual? We always get into a competition, especially me and Tsukiyama…There was that one time where we both drank iced tea until we thought we were going to puke…I think he won, and then we tried to eat all of the cheddar potato soup, I won that one.” Chie replied, wiping her index finger under her nose in mock triumph.

 

            “Regardless, I would hope you would not consider competing with Hide for some silly recognition on that wall.”

 

            “Wait, what?” Chie said, looking at the wall to see that someone had eaten 27 pancakes in one sitting, “Oh…it’s on.” She said, cracking her knuckles with a grin.

 

            “Let’s make this a competition, Chie.” Hide said, licking his lips, only to have Kanae slam his head onto the table with a loud thump, “Whhhhyyyy….” Kanae muttered to himself.

 

-x-

 

            “How many are we on?” Hide asked while slugging down another sip of his soda, attempting to shove another mound of pancake into his mouth.

 

            “…13…” Chie said with a sob, placing another bit of pancake into her mouth, Hide making a strangled sound within his throat.

 

            “I told you both, it was a horrible idea for you to eat this much.” Kanae said, sipping a bit of his tea as he watched both of them continually shove the pieces into their mouths. He sighed; wishing that someone would stop them soon or he might had to order something else to eat while he waited.

 

            “How long have they been at it?” The waitress asked Kanae, her eyes staring at the various plates that had been stacked to signify how much they had eaten.

 

            “About 30 minutes, but I don’t think they’re going to last much longer at this rate.” The purple haired boy said in an exasperated voice, noticing that they had slowed down immensely compared to when they both had started eating.

 

            “Yeah, this is where that other guy lost his appetite as well, although, he did managed to eat 27, which is beyond me.” She said, putting down another cup of tea for him, “Tell Mr. I-only-eat-gourmet-food I say hello.” She said with a small smile.

 

            “Will do.” Kanae said, waving a bit as she disappeared into the back of the kitchen.

 

-x-

 

            “Never…again…will I eat pancakes…” Chie said as they walked towards the car, a faint trail of dried tears running down her cheeks.

 

            “I don’t think I ever want to eat again.” Hide said, handing the keys to Kanae, “I can’t drive, I can’t do it.”

 

            “You both look like absolute wrecks, you better not puke on the way back.” Kanae said with a small amount of sass, well, large amount compared to the usual. They had gotten to 22, before calling it quits…which was rather impressive, but not enough to beat someone named Taro…That person must have been hungry to devour that many pancakes…

 

            “Never…again…” Chie said as she laid in the backseats of the van, Hide climbing in and leaning his seat back all the way as he made disgusting groaning sounds.

 

            The trip had proved several things:

 

            **Never eat all you can eat pancakes.**

**Always order the reindeer pancakes when in season, because it comes with bacon.**

**Have a designated driver**

**Don’t give three hungry college students your credit card, for you will end up with a 60-dollar charge for various pancakes and fruity drinks.**


	15. Now Ya Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED...
> 
> So, here's the deal for right now:
> 
> I'm going to be updating on a Biweekly basis I think, since that gives me a bit more time to write things for you guys! There might be a couple side fics in between but otherwise it should only be this updating.

            “Urgh…” Kaneki said, his head pounding as he opened his eyes to the dim lit room, “Did I fall asleep?” He thought to himself as he yawned in a large manner. His eyes glanced around the room, his body attempting to shift but to no avail. Gray eyes glanced to his side, only to widen in surprise, as his cheeks darkened with a deep red blush. He fell asleep, oh god, he blue balled Tsukiyama.

 

            “Hmm…?” Tsukiyama groaned, feeling the movements as he sleepily sat up from his current position, “What is it, Kaneki?” Tsukiyama asked, only to open his eyes to an extremely embarrassed boy.

 

            “I am so sorry.” Kaneki said, his hands folding over and over as he bit his bottom lip.

 

            “Apology not accepted, my balls are in so much pain.” Tsukiyama said with a pout before kissing Kaneki’s forehead, “No worries, you’ll pay me back later.”

 

            “B-but aaa…” Kaneki said pushing Tsukiyama playfully, “I’m going to kill you.”

 

            “But what would that accomplish?” He asked, kissing Kaneki’s lips gently, playing with his semi-white hair, “You also might want to put some pants on.” He whispered, smirking as Kaneki scrambled to cover himself.

 

            “You are the biggest pervert!” Kaneki cried, standing up with the covers around him as he slid on a pair of boxer-briefs. He attempted to cover his face as he walked back, only to be pulled onto the bed and into Tsukiyama’s lap.

 

            “You’re still cute, regardless of what you wear.” The purple haired boy spoke softly, his arms wrapping around Kaneki’s body, “At least, I think that.”

 

Kaneki’s body began to relax as he leaned back into Tsukiyama’s chest, “You’re such a dork.”

 

There was a sound from the door before Hide ran into the room, “Alright, I am so sorry, I forgot to get the damn pancakes, because Chie and I were trying to eat all of the panca- OH…” He said, eyes widening, “Oh fuck, I am so sorry I’m going to just…walk out of here.”

 

            “Hide, oh my god, get out!” Kaneki yelled, throwing a pillow.

 

            “I’M SORRY!” He screamed, running out of the room, a boom echoing from the end of the hall, “I’m okay!”

 

            “…I’m going to die.” Kaneki said, looking at Tsukiyama.

 

            “Now, I don’t think you’re going to die.”

 

            “I’M GOING. TO DIE.” Kaneki replied.

            -x-

 

            “What was that?” Kanae asked, hearing the loud boom before he opened the door to see Hide panting at the door, “What the…”

 

            “I didn’t need this in my life!” Hide cried, fake sobbing as he walked into the room, Kanae raising a well-polished brow.

 

            “Are you okay?” The lavender haired boy questioned, “More importantly, how can you move that fast after downing that amount of pancakes.”

 

            “I’m not okay, oh god…Kaneki and Tsukiyama, they did the do, they totally did the do.”

 

            “SHUU-SAMA DID WHAT?!” Kanae yelled, attempting to run towards the door, only to be blocked by Hide, “MOVE OUT OF THE WAY.”

 

            “No, Kanae, you do not need this shit…You do not need to see.” Hide said, his face flushed, “Oh god, it’s coming up.”

 

            “What’s coming u- Oh no, Hide!”

 

            Hide ran to the trashcan in the hallway and proceeded to puke up the large amount of pancakes; which did not seem to enjoy the movement that he had provided them with. Kanae face-palmed as he walked over to the blond haired boy, his hand resting on his back and rubbing circles into it.

 

            “You know, you shouldn’t have run like that…” Kanae said with a sigh, “You’re just going to end up like this if you do tha-Are you crying?”

 

            “I’m such a mess…” Hide said, a small choked sob coming from his body as he leaned up from the trashcan.

 

            “It’s okay to be a mess sometimes, even I cry…” Kanae mumbled, “I’ll be right back, I’m going to get you something to drink and a towel.”

 

The lavender hair boy walked back into his room, picking up a water bottle and a washcloth and returning to where Hide was sitting. He sighed as he sat down next to him, wiping his face with the washcloth, “Are you okay?”

 

            “It just make me feel weird, like…I’ve known Kaneki all my life and it’s awkward to walk in on something like that.” Hide responded, taking a small sip from the water bottle and cringing, “Not to mention the pancakes coming up…just didn’t feel super good.”

 

            Kanae smiled as he laughed quietly, “I wouldn’t expect it to feel great, vomiting is supposed to get rid of toxins in your body.” He then outstretched his hand, “How about you come lay down in my room…that way you get some rest?”

 

            “Thanks…Kanae.” Hide spoke softly, taking his hand and attempting to stand. His entire body felt like jelly, although he began to move towards the unlocked room. He didn’t realize Kanae was holding his hand still until he let go and then allowed him to lie on his bed. A small blush powdered Hide’s face as he looked at the lavender haired boy, his eyes focusing on how Kanae gracefully walked, his posture seemingly perfect.

 

            “I’m going to get you a change of clothes, you most likely have sweat through the ones you are wearing and that isn’t good if you are feeling under the weather.” He said, pulling out some basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

 

            “Since when have you worn clothes like that?” Hide asked, looking at the pieces of clothing and back up at Kanae.

 

            “I don’t always have to look on point, especially when no one is going to particularly see me.” He explained, rolling his eyes, “But I guess look especially on point all the time when you see me, so I guess that might be why you would think that way.”

 

            “I wish you dressed more like this sometimes, you would be much more comfy.” Hide said as he slid off his shirt and replaced it with the one Kanae had handed him. He blushed as he noticed the boy had begun staring at him, “Um…If it’s about the scars…It’s a long story…well, several long stories.”

 

            “They looks old, but yes, that was what I was looking at…” Kanae said quietly, although it looked as though he was hiding something else.

 

            “Alright, look away for a moment, I don’t need you seeing my butt too.”

 

            Kanae made a shrieking noise as he turned around, nervously clenching and unclenching his hands, “W-Why would I be doing that?” Kanae asked, his lips pursing together.

 

            “Because.” Hide said immaturely, only to hear an angry huff come from Kanae. He smiled inwardly at this expression as he tiptoed behind Kanae, leaning down and whispering into his ear, “I’m done.” He said in a singsong tone. Kanae’s body tensed as Hide wrapped his arms around him, placing his head onto his shoulder.

 

            “Why are you hugging me like that?” Kanae questioned, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked at Hide through the mirror that was in front of him.

 

            “Maybe because you look so upset, I don’t really know.” Hide murmured quietly, his hands intertwining with Kanae’s own. They felt so cold, and extremely shaky would be an understatement.

 

            “You don’t have to hold me like this, I’m fine…” Kanae said softly, attempting to now hold back tears, “Really…”

 

            “You don’t have to pretend around me…” Hide said, turning the boy around and looking him straight in the eyes, “Because I know how much pain you are in right now.” With those words, the floodgates were let loose and tears began to stream down Kanae’s cheeks, soft hiccups echoing in the quiet room as Hide rubbed circles into the small of his back.

 

            “I don’t understand…why wasn’t it me…why wasn’t it me with him…” Kanae whispered as he sobbed, balling his fists into the baggy t-shirt.

 

            “Sometimes, things fall through when we think they are going so well…It hurts, but what we have to do is be happy for them…” The blonde boy said gently, moving his hand up into Kanae’s hair and pushing the messy bang back, “It’s okay to be upset.” Hide leaned downward and kissed his forehead gently, smiling, “You’ll be okay.”

 

 -x-

 

“Oh god, this is bad…” Kaneki said, his eyes as wide as a deer in headlight as he attempted to put clothes on, “Oh god, I didn’t tell Hide, I didn’t tell him…” Kaneki said stubbing his toe on the edge of the bed in his panic, “Fuck!” He yelled.

 

            “Calmato, Kaneki, I’m sure he’ll understand what happened once you tell him.” Tsukiyama said in a fairly quiet tone.

 

            “How are you not freaking out, what if he tells Kanae too?!” Kaneki said hopping on one foot, “I’m going to sacrifice this bed to Lucifer himself!”

 

            “…He wouldn’t do that, would he?” Tsukiyama asked, only to hear something echo from down the hall.

 

**_SHUU-SAMA DID WHAT?!_ **

****

            “…We’re screwed, we’re so screwed…” Tsukiyama said, hiding his face with his hands, “Kanae is going to be so upset…” He said softly.

 

            “Yeah, now you know how I feel.” Kaneki said pulling on his pants.

 

                        Yes…they indeed have fucked up.


	16. Cold Blues and Some Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long, I'll have another chapter out later in the week!

            Several hours later, Kaneki cautiously approached the door to Tsukiyama and Kanae’s room, his hands sweating as he reached his fist and knocked on the door.

 

            “Who is it?” A voice rang out through the silent air of the hallway.

 

            “It’s Kaneki.” The white haired boy said, biting his bottom lip as his eyes glanced to the side, “Is Hide there?”

 

            The door opened to reveal Kanae, whom had a look of distaste upon his face, “He’s asleep right now, so you might want to come back later.”

 

            “It’s already 5pm though, and I know he has a project he needs to get done soon.” Kaneki explained with a small sigh, “Look, if this is about earlier, I’m sorry.”

 

            “I don’t need an apology.” Kanae said with a huff, “He does though.”

 

            Kaneki blinked as he looked at the small lump cuddled into the various blankets on the twin-sized bed, “Oh.”

 

            “Don’t ‘oh’ me, Mr.I-had-sex-and-my-best-friend-walked-in-on-me.” Kanae hissed, “He’s upset about it, and has the full right to be.”

 

            “Kanae, I didn’t have full on sex with him, if that’s what you’re pissed off about.” Kaneki responded, his hands balling into a fist, “Now, I suggest you go talk to Tsukiyama, because he’s freaking out in my room about the fact that you’ll be upset with him.” His voice turning cold, “ ** _Or would that be too much of a problem_**?”

 

            “Whatever, I’ll be back, just don’t make him cry again.” Kanae said, pushing the white haired boy aside and walking down the hallway.

 

            Kaneki raised a brow as he walked into the somewhat purple room, a smell of lavender and roses wafted through his nostrils as his body proceeded to the lump of blankets. Slowly, he outstretched a hand and placed it on the hand that wasn’t covered by the massively plush comforter.

 

            “Hey…If you’re awake…” Kaneki started, only to feel the hand retreat into the covers, “Hide…” He said softly as he gently pulled back the comforter.

 

            “Go away…” The tired voice came, the blonde turning away from Kaneki.

 

            “You’re acting a bit childish for our age group.” The white haired boy spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

            “Nuh-uh…” Hide said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at Kaneki. His eyes were red and puffy, and you could tell that he couldn’t breathe well out of his nose due to the gasps of air he was taking through his mouth.

            “What happened, you look like you’re sick!” Kaneki exclaimed, putting his hand on Hide’s forehead and sighing, “You have a slight fever, we need to get you to the shower so you can clear your nose and-“

 

            “Kaneki, I’m fine…” Hide said softly, looking to the side, “I just threw up is all…”

 

            “You are most certainly not fine, we need to get you medication too…where are the car keys, I’ll drive you to the pharmacy and you can wait in the car…”

 

            “I just told you I’m fine, I don’t need your help!” Hide yelled, tears brimming in his eyes, “I can take care of myself…you have him now too, so you don’t need to worry about me.”

 

            “Hide, are you upset about what happened earlier?” Kaneki asked, his eyes widening.

 

            “Of course I am, you didn’t even tell me that was going on…and I know most people don’t talk about that kind of stuff, but we’ve known each other for a long time…and I’ve always told you about those things when they happened to me…” Hide hiccupped as tears fell down his flushed cheeks.

 

            “I’m so sorry…” Kaneki said softly, outstretching his arms and holding the boy closely, “I know you’re upset…” His hands gently petting the soft locks of hair, “I just didn’t think that it was important…and it was really embarrassing to talk about.”

 

            “I just want to be able to talk to you…last time you didn’t talk to me about these things…you ended up in the hospital.” Hide said, “I’m so worried about you ending up there again, and losing your mind…”

 

            **_Looks like you’re going to lose him…friends will always leave us._**

 

            Kaneki winced as his ears began to ring, “Hide, there’s something going on in my head and I don’t understand who it is inside me, but they talk to me, and tell me all of these things.”

 

            **_What are you doing, he’ll take us as a monster, but then again we are a monster!_**

****

            “We are not a monster, I am not a monster!” Kaneki said loudly, fingers lacing into his hair as he hugged his knees, “If anyone is a monster it’s you!”

 

            “Kaneki!” Hide yelled, “Kaneki, it’s okay, just focus on where you are now!” Hide said, “We’re at school, in Tsukiyama’s room…It’s around 6pm.” Hide spoke, rubbing gentle circles into Kaneki’s back.

 

            “I’m not a monster…not a monster…” Kaneki pleaded to himself, shaking uncontrollably, “I have to be honest, or I’ll lose everyone.”

            “You will not lose everyone, you are Kaneki, you’re my best friend.” Hide spoke calmly, “It’s fine.”

 

            Kaneki looked up at Hide, his eye leaking tears, “I just want to live…I don’t want to feel this way anymore…” He sobbed, “I’m so fucked up…”

 

            Hide took his arms and hugged Kaneki tightly, “You’re human, you’re someone who I can trust and look up to, and it has been that way since we were little…. I know we mess up every now and then…but you’re not fucked up for that.” Hide muttered, “We’re going to get you help, and I’m sure there’s something that can help you with that voice…but you have to promise me that you’ll never listen to it again.”

 

            “I don’t know if I’m strong enough yet…” Kaneki said softly, “I can’t fight it…”

 

            “Then tell me whenever it happens, because if you can’t fight, then I will for you.” The blond smiled largely, “After all, we have to look out for each other!”

 

            “Hide…”

 

            “How about we go to the pharmacy…I think I’m gonna pass out…urgh…” Hide said before running out of the room and to the trashcan again.

 

            “Hide!” Kaneki yelled, only to see Kanae standing in the doorway, an annoyed look on his face while Hide stood to the side, bowing his head, screaming apologies.

 

 

-x-

 

            “Don't…say…a damn thing.” Kanae said in a tone full of rage.

 

            Hide had puked on the floor, and more specifically…on Kanae’s shoes. Kaneki smiled before chuckling softly, “Oh my god…”

 

            “Kaneki…” Kanae warned.

 

            “I’m sorry but, oh my fucking god, Kanae we need to get you to the bathroom before I fucking piss myself.”

 

            “I DO NOT NEED THIS RIGHT NOW.” Kanae yelled, tears of anger streaming down his face.

 

            “I AM SO SORRY!” Hide apologized loudly.

 

            “THIS IS NOT OKAY HIDE, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE SHOES WERE?” Kanae asked loudly, pointing to the vomit covered loafers, “LIKE 130 WHOLE DOLLARS.”

 

            “I WILL PAY FOR THEM, EVEN THOUGH I AM POOR!”

 

            “What the hell is going on…” Tsukiyama asked before looking down, “…I’ll go get a bag.”

 

            “I don’t need this right now…” Kanae said softly again, small sobs coming from him.

 

            “I’m sorry…” Hide said again, pulling Kanae into a hug, “I’ll try to pay for them, but for now, I’ll help you out around campus…” He promised.

 

            “I am going to ruin you Hide, RUIN YOU.” Kanae spoke, sliding off the shoes and frowning.

 

            “You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep making a face like that.” Hide said, poking the lavender haired boy’s forehead, “Then again, I think it would be pretty adorable.”

 

            “I’m going to smack you so hard.” Kanae said as he looked to the side. It wasn’t very visible, but there was a small blush.

 

-x-

 

            After cleaning up, Kaneki took Hide to the pharmacy, where they picked up a multitude of over the counter medicine. When they came to the stomach aid section, Kaneki took a picture of the sign and sent it in the group chat.

 

            “Your shoes will be safe, really Kaneki?” Hide asked with a laugh as they put some into the basket, along with cold medication and sleep aid.

 

            “I mean, he was pretty upset, so I might as well relay the information.”

 

            “You’re totally going to piss him off like that, I would like you to know.” Hide said with a chuckle, only to see a message sent directly to him. He snorted and handed the phone to Kaneki, “Hey, he told me to show you this.”

 

            “Hide, that’s a picture of someone giving me the bird…Oh.” Kaneki said with a laugh, “Well, I deserve that one.”

 

            “Yeah, you kinda do.” Hide responded with a grin, putting the basket on the checkout counter and starting to scan the items in.

 

            “I’m going to send you to Alaska.” Kaneki joked.

 

            “Fight me 1v1 irl in the pit.” Hide said, sticking his tongue out.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of different languages come up in this work, for the most part they are easy and understandable. However, I will include translations from time to time.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for updates and little blurbs about this work @ monsieurmirumo! Also, you can track the tag: fic: Love Drunk: Shuuneki !
> 
> For those of you who do not want to read the eventual sex scene, I am writing a safe for work version as well. If you would like to read this version instead, please feel free to send me a PM!
> 
> Thank you for the support!


End file.
